Return to Origin
by Snowsilver
Summary: A sequel to 'Strange One's Story.' NEW Chapter 12 - Solei and Promise have been reunited, while Strange One tastes battle. Please Read and Review this!
1. Memory

"Return to Origin" 

"Return to Origin" 

DISCLAIMER: Ok, I do not own Pokemon. It is not owned by me. I guess the charcter of Strange One is, if you wanna use him in a story go ahead, just email me telling me you did so I can read it. 

This story is a sequel to `Strange One's Story,' if ya wanted to know. 

Viridian Forest burst forth with the sounds of morning and life. 

It was the first day of the spring! 

Winter's last storm had deposited deep drifts of snow between the shelter of the tall trees, but now those same drifts were mere tiny snow piles that were threatened on all sides by the warm air, and the snowdrops that were quickly pushing their way out of the ground. Soon they would be joined by crocus, daffodil, and all other manner of wildflower. The feelings of spring seemed to cause the sap to gurgle happily within the trees, and the blood to course wildly through the veins of the creatures who lived nearby. Winter had made everybody stuffy, finally they could get out and stretch the fatigue from cold-weary limbs. 

"Pikaaaachu!" 

A squad of young Pikachu were causing an uproar, if one could call it that, squeaking and playfighting amongst each other. Small bundles of yellow fur, black-tipped ears, and orange cheek pouches tangled into an almost single mass. Then, as suddenly as the playfighting began, it ended, breaking up instead into a game of tag. One kit was called as `it', and the others scattered away, giggling. One, not too careful to look where he was going, tripped over the tail of a dozing young adult. 

Hehehehe-oof! 

With a startled squeak, the young one tumbled ears over tail, landing on his back. The young adult opened one jet-black eye. Grumbled. Sat up. 

Then he smirked, gently setting the kit upright. You okay there? 

The kit giggled, and ran off as if nothing had happened, not bothering to answer him face to face. I'm okay, Strange One! 

Strange One was the name of the young adult, and for good reason. The Pikachu was stark blue, in contrast to the myriad of jaundiced coats that were his family. Technically, he was actually a Pikablu, combining both the Electric and Ice qualities. Leaning back against a mossy rock, Strange One reflected the past as he stared through the budding branches up at the blue sky. Blue like him. 

Had it really been almost a year since he had returned to his home? Returned from his capture at a far away laboratory where he had been given the power of Ice? Had it been that long already since he had begun training that same power with the wise old Abra Jasauq? Twitching an ear, the Pikablu marveled. And wondered. His mind kept going back to that lonely island where the laboratory had stood. What if- 

And then he was startled out of dreamland as a head blocked the sky. 

Wake up, you sleepyhead! 

With a smirk, Strange One sat up. Tall One and the foraging party had returned, laden with new spring bulbs that they had dug up. These were a welcome break from winter wheat, which was their normal staple this time of year. Tall One herself was a big competent Pikachu, thus her name. Her eyes were clear and bright, despite her older age, and her right ear, the tip missing, flicked at a jaunty angle. It was no strange fact that all the other Pikachu looked up to Tall One as their leader. Strange One had always looked up to Tall One, for she had adopted him, in a way, when he was younger, and confused. 

Now that same look of parental concern that Tall One had adopted for him returned to her face. You okay there, Strange One? 

The Pikablu smiled disarmingly. Never better. Why? 

Tall One wasn't fooled. Years of experience and leadership had granted her the ability to read eyes and subtle body language. Her right ear drooped slightly. You're thinking about it again, aren't you? 

Awkwardly, Strange One ran a paw through the bush of fur between his ears. Well... 

He was interrupted as the gang of kits suddenly decided to ambush en masse. For several minutes, the clearing was a mass of chaos of playfighting Pikachu. Squeaks and hollers of excited kits rang out so loudly that a nearby flock of Pidgey were startled into flight. Strange One, panting, managed to remove himself from the major brawl. 

Tall One wasn't quite so lucky. In danger of being overswamped by young ones, she managed to gasp out, Last one to dinner has cleanup duty! 

There was a massive scramble, and suddenly Tall One sat alone on her rump. She blinked at Strange One. How come they never try to swamp you? 

Strange One smirked, and with it came a subtle hint of his blue aura-Ice power. They don't like cold paws, see... 

With a sigh, Tall One stood, brushing herself off. Well, better go eat before the kits eat it all. She turned and walked away. 

Er, wait. 

She paused slightly. Turned around. Mm? 

The blue Pikachu blinked. About the-yeah...er...later. 

Tall One noddled. We'll talk about it later. Perking an ear, she looked to her right, where two kits were still playing with piece of discarded newspaper. Hey you two, leave that litter alone. If you don't hurry up there'll be no dinner left! 

With that, the rest of the Pikachu abandoned the clearing, leaving an almost lonely space. The discarded newspaper blew slightly in the wind. Since none of the Pikachu knew how to read, it would be of little interest to any of them, save the curious young one. But if the Pikachu had known how to read, the old newspaper's headline might have interested them. 

"RUMORS SPREAD ABOUT ESCAPED TEST ANIMAL." 

"Cinnabar Laboratory under investigation." 

***** 

A copy of that same newspaper lay on the dark mahoganny desk of the owner of that same lab. 

His voice was soft, deep and malicious, and he sounded disappointed. At the moment, that voice was directed towards the man in the labcoat before him. 

"I am displeased." 

"I know, sir." The lab man murmured. 

"I am very displeased." the voice continued. 

The man in the labcoat swallowed hard. 

"You know what happens when I am displeased, yes?" 

Shuffle. 

WHAM! 

A fist, fingers adorned with several rings, slammed hard upon the newspaper on the desk. The labcoat man flinched, losing the name tag reading `Watson' off his coat. The small tag spun to the floor, but the man dared not retrieve it. He shuddered as the voice seemed to crescendo. 

"This! This...is unacceptable. I cannot have rumors flying around about my laboratory. Do you understand?" 

"Yes sir..." 

WHAM! 

"Good! Then you will understand this, Watson. I want it back." 

"S-sir?" 

"The test animal, fool! I...want...it...back. It needs to be neutralized, put down...whatever! If it remains at large, it might be discovered. And that...that would REALLY displease me. Do you understand?" 

Watson shuffled slightly, his eyes nervously trailing towards the fist. His hand traveled up his coat sleeve, tracing the lines of the huge, spidery, burnlike scars that ran down his arms like a tattoo. "But sir, what about-" 

WHAM! 

"I would advise that you acknowlege my orders and begin carrying them out, Watson. Otherwise I might become displeased with you." The voice gained an edge that seemed to suggest sharp objects and the spilling of blood. 

Watson did not need another warning. "Yes, sir!" He left quickly, trying hard to block out the bass chuckle that followed him out the door. 

***** 

Ah, good, my child! 

The old Abra dozed with his back against his favorite tree. Though he could not physically see his pupil with his eyes closed, he could sense the waves of energy that he emitted. He `saw' it as a very distinct blue aura, much brighter and more radiant than what the normal physical eye would see. The old Abra nodded once. 

Now, channel that power into your forepaws... 

Strange One sat on his haunches, staring intently at his forepaws. Slowly, the blue aura that completely surrounded him melted and flowed until it congregated solely there. Flexing fingers, Strange One's eyes nearly crossed, trying to keep it all in his forepaws. They shook, unused to having so much power. Just when he thought he was going to lose control- 

You may relax now, Strange One. 

With a sigh of relief, Strange One slowly let the power ebb away, until the blue aura vanished completely. He sat down heavily, rubbing his temples as the now-familliar headache set in. Whew! This is hard work, Jasauq. 

But you are improving, yes? A closed eye half-opened bemusedly. 

Strange One blinked several times, clearing his head. Yeah...at least I can control it now...before...every time I became angry or frightened- 

Yes. And now you will learn how to control it even more. I was instructed to teach you how to fully harness your powers, child. 

Strange One remembered the long-ago conversation on his training. A mysterious entity known as `Mew' had come to him soon after he had regained his memory, telling him that he would learn to control his newfound ability. But even now, it was hard to look back on those times. He had been so confused and bewildered by the path his life had taken...Life in the laboratory- 

"Pika." He shook his head. There it was again. 

Something on your mind, child? Jasauq always asked questions like such, but even Strange One knew well that the Abra could easily read minds. It was just a front. 

Strange One sighed again. I keep thinking back to the lab, you know, the place that I came from... Of course the old Abra knew. I keep wondering...just because I escaped doesn't mean that the humans there will stop all the horrible things that they were doing. I mean...what if-what if they tried it again? I mean-what they did to me... 

A pause. Strange One shuddered involuntarily as the memory hit him. Flashing lights, glinting off of the hybrid thunderstone. The old Abra felt it too, and managed to quell the uneasy thought with a mental wave. 

An old guilt, I see. Then the Abra's voice softened. Your home is here now, my child. Do you really feel that it is your duty to return to the place that sundered you from your own species? 

Sheepishly, Strange One shuffled as he tried to think of an answer, squinting in the deepening twilight. Soon it would be dark. 

Just then, a sound reached both of their ears. It was faint and high pitched, reaching a tinny crecendo. 

"PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAACCCHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" 

Strange One felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He reccognized the call, even from this far away. 

It was a young Pikachu. 

It was calling for help. Urgently. 

Looking over at Jasauq, he gave a silent plea for permission to leave. The Abra merely nodded urgently. No need to ask, just go! 

But Strange One was already too far away to hear. 

***** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Rescue

Hello again…I don't own Pokemon 

Hello again…I don't own Pokemon. 

This chapter's a bit shorter than most, but it works better if I cut off at this point right now. I've got most of this written already, I'm just uploading it in pieces. Enjoy!! 

------- 

When he arrived on the scene just outside their home clearing, darkness had all but fallen. Even now, he was having trouble seeing. All around him, his family milled about in nervous agitation. It was feeling stuffy and warm, and their voices echoed all around him in his ears. 

Oh dear, not this again. 

I don't like this at all... 

Frowning, Strange One pushed through the milling, murmuring crowd. In the dim light, his eyes strained, trying to recognize Tall One. He shook his head. This wasn't working. Then he had an idea. Concentrating, he let his blue Ice aura emerge, its light dimly illuminating the faces of the Pikachu. Where was Tall One? 

There! 

At a moment he was next to her. The question lingered in his eyes. 

What's happened, Tall One? 

She merely inclined her head towards the clearing, her eyes sad. What was wrong? Peering out from the underbrush, Strange One stared. 

It was like his childhood all over again. 

The cage stood there. 

It stood with steel trap sprung, a grim metallic structure blatantly clashing with the peaceful nighttime forest that surrounded it. 

But what Strange One saw inside the cage caused him to stiffen. 

The young Pikachu that had been calling for help, now curled up into a frightened, shivering ball. 

With a sob in his throat, Strange One leapt out into the clearing, still glowing. Tall One leapt over Strange One's head, blocking his path. 

Don't, she said. 

Strange One looked confused. Why? 

Tall One sighed. He's been Taken. 

Taken. The term for a Pikachu that had been captured by humans, Trainers or otherwise. Once a Pikachu was Taken, it was like they had never existed. But Strange One merely bristled at Tall One's answer, hissing through his teeth. 

But he's right there! he protested. 

Will you keep it down? And turn out that light! The humans could come any second! Do you want to endanger us all?! Tall One advanced on Strange One, trying to move him out of the clearing. 

No. Strange One stood his ground, for the first time in his life blatantly disobeying Tall One. He didn't want another young one going through what he had. She seemed shocked by his reaction, but he spoke on nevertheless. Wasn't I Taken once? And didn't I come back? He shoved past Tall One and continued towards the cage, calling over his shoulder angrily. If you're so afraid, why don't you go back and hide with the rest of them?! 

With that, he reached the cage, he looked back. Tall One was gone. With a sigh, Strange One turned back to the cage. Looked like he was doing this job alone. 

***** 

Peering through the bars, he stared at the baby Pikachu. It was the same kit who had tripped over him this morning. With a grunt, Strange One gave the bars a rattle. 

Psst. Hey. 

The young one's face appeared, forlon looking, even in the shadows. 

Th-they didn't even c-come back! he murmured, shaking with shock. L-left me h-here... The young one curled up again, shivering. 

Strange One hissed through his teeth again. So they had just left him, poor mite, to the mercy of his captors. He was angry with his family, angry with the humans who had set this trap, and angry with himself. 

Why couldn't he open these bars? Furiously, he rattled the bars again, sizing up the situation. 

Then he had an idea. 

Carefully closing his eyes, Strange One called up all his Ice power. His dim blue aura flared up dramatically, brightly, dazzlingly white. The shadows were suddenly thrown backwards until the entire clearing was illuminated in the ghostly pale light. Feeling the energy surge through his body, Strange One opened his eyes. 

And threw the Ice power at the bars. 

He was careful to aim for only the bars, so as not to injure the young one inside, or cause the cage to accidentally collapse. First the bars froze. Then they shuddered. Strange One ground his teeth as he poured forth his final effort. 

The bars shattered, falling to the ground as bits of metal, no longer a restraint to anything. 

Strange One swayed a little, feeling horribly dizzy. His aura shriveled and disappeared, leaving everything dark again. He had never tried channeling that much power at once. He tottered a little, but managed to stay upright. The aura returned to aid his vision. 

The kit! 

In a twinkling, Strange One had brought him out of the horrible cage, carrying the little mite by the scruff of his neck. He had succeeded! 

Loud rustling. And voices. 

Human voices. 

And lights. 

With a flash, Strange One found himself riveted to the spot with fear. He tried hard to block his memories of the night he had escaped, which had been released by the lights. Bright lights. Bright, flashing lights. 

Only now, this wasn't a memory. 

They were back. 

Strange One shuddered as the lights came closer. 

The voices became clear enough to hear words. 

"Blimey, that must've been some kind of explosion!" 

"Here it is, I've found the cage." 

There were a few shouted oaths as the bright beams rested on the ruined, frozen cage. 

"Look at that! What could've done that?" 

A lump rose in Strange One's throat as the beams suddenly oriented on him, attracted by his aura. 

There were several more oaths shouted, but Strange One still couldn't feel his limbs. 

"What the-" 

"What is that?!" 

"Grab it quick, before it bolts. Who has the tranqs?" 

The humans were approaching. Why couldn't he move? 

Then, as if on cue, the baby Pikachu in his mouth woke up and started wriggling and squalling. 

"PPPPIIIIKAAAA!!!" 

The cry brought Strange One to his senses. If he didn't move immediately, his life and that of the young one would be forefit to the humans. Suddenly, the feeling returned to his legs. 

Strange One bolted, a tranquilizer dart lodging in the ground where he had stood moments later. There was an explosion of shouting as the beam followed him. 

Then he was in the woods, blindly running through the underbrush, the lights not far behind him. Small branches stung at his face and legs as he ran. 

Stop! 

Some sixth sense stopped Strange One in his tracks, inches in front of a large tree. Thrusting out his forepaws, he groped until he felt the bark. The voices were getting closer again. Groping wildly, Strange One fought down his urge to panic and scream. 

Then he found a hole in the tree. 

Without a second thought, Strange One pushed his charge through, hurling himself into the hole at the same moment. Then, grabbing hold of the baby in his mouth once more, he started climbing up. 

The center of the tree was hollow! 

He felt a ledge. Saw it too, now that his eyes were used to the darkness. Pushing the baby Pikachu onto it, he then levered himself onto the ample ledge. Clamping a paw about the young one's mouth to keep him from squalling, the Pikablu held his breath, only hearing his heartbeat for moments. 

Then the voices of the humans became clear again. 

"Where'd it go?" 

"Check up in the trees, I think they can climb trees." 

"See any shaking branches?" 

"No. How `bout holes in the ground?" 

Strange One bit his lip as he saw, down below at the base of the tree. The beam of light scanned the enterance to the hiding place... 

And then it was gone. By getting up on the ledge, Strange One had managed to evade them! 

There was a sigh from outside. 

"Best give it up. Thing's long gone." 

"Should report this, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, the boss'l be glad its here, and not in some city." 

The voices died away slowly, until they were gone completely. The night remained silent. Even so, Strange One waited a full half-hour before relaxing. 

With a sigh of relief, he let his paw down from where it had clamped the kit's mouth. Working his jaws out of a cramp, the little Pikachu gazed up at Strange One. 

Y-you saved me! The others didn't come but you- 

Yeah... Strange One grinned a little, ruffling the young one's head. Couldn't let you get Taken...might end up all mixed up like I did. Trust me, it was not a very pleasant thing. 

Strange One's my hero, I don't care if you's mixed up! The baby Pikachu, barely even half Strange One's height, hugged the Pikablu. Despite his cold tendancies, Strange One felt himself flush. 

Heh, either way...I'm probably in deep trouble for pulling a stunt like this. Tall One's not gonna be happy with me. 

But in the face of things, Strange One found he'd rather be in trouble. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Discovered

I don't own Pokemon 

I don't own Pokemon. Mwa. 

I dunno if anybody's reading this, so far I've only gotten 1 review (THANK YOU Dragoness)…but I'm still going to upload this entire story either way. I would appreciate very much your feedback. I don't care if you hated it or not, just review!! Please? Pretty please? ^.^ 

Anywho, here is the next part. Again, it's a small part, but that's just how it cuts off. Enjoy. 

***** 

Watson hung up the phone, feeling bittersweet. 

Finally, news for his boss! 

The test animal had been located, after leaving a cold trail for nearly a year, in Viridian Forest. Watson flipped through his notebook containing his detailed writings concerning every test animal involved in the Experiment. Many of the pages were yellowed, having been nearly a decade old. The subjects they described were long dead. 

The Experiment had killed them. 

All except one. 

Rolling up his sleeves, Watson stared at the exposed scar tissue that ran down both his arms, on the back and front of them. They were shiny, and resembled burns, but these scars were not from fire. Having no real name for the affliction, Watson had come up with his own. 

Electric frostbite. 

The Ice energy released by the test animal that night it had escaped, coupled with its inherent electric ability had horribly mangled Watson's hands and arms. Although still intact, Watson knew his hands would never regain their full strength. Even now, at the slightest hint of cold, they ached with horrible wracking pains. 

Flipping through the notebook, he came to the final entries, concerning the escaped test animal. This particular animal was the only animal during the course of the Experiment to have been given injections that would alter its DNA. 

Yes...He adjusted his glasses as he had read. Evolution pokemon DNA, species number 133. That particular species had DNA very sensitive to radiation stones. So he had tried to combine it with that of the test animals DNA. 

And it had survived the Experiment. 

"Hmmm..." he muttered to himself, reading aloud his own words, though the lab remained empty. "Test animal originally from Viridian Forest..." Apparently, it had run back to its place of origin. Interesting. 

Taking off his glasses, he played with them in one hand while the other retrieved his cellular phone from the table. A few swift pressing of buttons, and Watson held the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?" came the expectant male voice from the other line. 

The voice of the leader of his hunters. 

"Yes," Watson said, smiling a little. "I have a few instructions for you..." 

***** 

It was nearly midmorning before Strange One dared to venture from the hiding place. The forest stood quiet and cool as if nothing had happened, a hidden testament of the wild's endurance. Even after the danger's departure, Strange One's sensitive nose could still detect the dangerous scent. 

Humans! 

Some human scent was not dangerous meaning at all, Strange One had learned. But these humans smelled of anger and hatred. He surprised a shudder, wanting to freeze and claw and bite them all for what they had done. 

And what they were still doing. 

The young one that he had rescued poked a sable black nose out into the midmorning air. Sniffed. Then, tentatively, one paw after the other, emerged from the hollow tree. The young one slowly sniffed around, unused to the smell of humans. It wasn't one the young one would ever forget, either. 

With a yelp, the young one leaped in the air and ran behind Strange One. Shaking, he pointed at something in the underbrush, half-hidden. Look! 

Soothing the scared kit, Strange One investigated. Had he known more about human clothing, he would have recognized a baseball cap when he saw it. But Strange One was more interested in the insignia that was embroidered on the front of it. 

With a horrible twinge, he recognized the insignia. 

Memories returned, and the insignia seemed to burn itself into his mind, remembering the last place he had seen it. 

Printed on a lab coat, on the pocket of the doctor. 

The laboratory! 

With a horrible rush of realization, Strange One recalled the human voices from the night before: 

"Should report this, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, the boss'l be glad its here, and not in some city." 

Strange One felt himself nauseated. It was the humans he had once escaped from, the humans from the laboratory. In rescuing the young one from the cage, he had revealed himself to them. 

Now they knew where he was, and would be coming back for him. 

By acting as he had, he had endangered every life in the forest. 

***** 

Strange One felt his hide prickle and his heart sink as he gave another grim steel cage a wide berth. Holding down a shiver, he bit his lip. That was the fourth one they had passed this morning. Realization of what this meant poured though his being. 

They were setting more of the traps. 

They wanted him back. 

And was he ever in a pickle. 

Strange One hadn't relished the thought of returning to face Tall One and his family. How could he tell them what he had done? But his return would have been inevitable. After all, he had the young one in tow. The little fellow had recovered almost completely from his ordeal, and once again became cheerful and optimistic, as befits any that are so young. In fact, the little one trotted alongside him now as if nothing had ever happened. 

The kit's full name was Tumbling One, but everybody called him Tumble for short. This was due to the fact that the kit was prone to be less sure-footed than most of his peers, something that the whole clan had eventually connected with him. Thus, he earned his name. 

It was Tumble that now spoke in his infantile voice. We almost home? 

Strange One smirked a little. Yeah... his voice didn't carry as much enthusiasm as his young charge. He didn't regret having disobeyed Tall One for Tumble's sake. But he couldn't help but feel like he was in for a bad welcome when he returned to her. He had done something truly dangerous. It was this dread that now welled up inside his throat like black bile. He had worked too hard and been through too much to return to and to be accepted into his family. It was something that he dearly hoped would remain true. His family was all he had. If he lost them, then- 

Home! came the excited squeak as Tumble cried out. The word echoed throughout the woods eerily. Something was in the air. 

The Pikachu family was waiting for them both in their `home' clearing. All twoscore of them stood silent, straight and impassive, their eyes somewhat gimlet. There was no sound, not even from the young ones. In front of them all stood Tall One, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. With such an expression, Tall One resembled a fierce matron or mother superior. Strange One winced slightly. 

He saw how furious her eyes were. 

Now he was in for it. 

Strange One. she acknowledged him coldly. 

Taking a deep breath, Strange One tried not to let his ears droop in shame. I have returned. The cage is destroyed. I have rescued the young one. 

A voice rose out from the ranks, harsh and angry. Yeah, and four more have taken that cage's place! 

Tall One stared ahead, and silenced further dissentment with a savage wave of her paw. She strode forward with long, aggressive strides. With a lump in his throat, Strange One recalled her aggressive demeanor as one she saved for intruders. With a whimper, Tumble latched onto Strange One's tail, hiding behind the Pikablu. He was scared of Tall One's eyes. 

The elder Pikachu's eyes bored into Strange One's, reading them. She saw, or rather, felt, the burning, icy dissention that seemed to encompass his emotions. The guilt of the wrongs he had committed. The fear of punishment. And the light of justice. Had he done right? 

No. Tall One shook her head mentally. Risking the entire family for the sake of one was not justified. So she spoke. 

Strange One, you disobeyed a direct order from your elder, and in doing so, have endangered the lives of your entire family. It wasn't an accusation. It was a statement. In your action, you have done something very dire. You have attracted and alerted humans to our very home. The evidence of new cages proves that they are returning, greater in number. Our entire family is now in danger. This is severe. 

Strange One felt his ears droop. Tall One had realized where the humans had come from. She knew they would be returning. 

If such rash actions continue, I cannot permit you to stay. You have become a danger to your family. Tall One's voice was like a knell, and Strange One found he couldn't meet her eyes anymore. This is what he had feared the most. 

Rejection. In telling him this, Tall One had just, in a sense, exiled him. 

His heart feeling as heavy as stone, Strange One slowly nudged Tumble. 

Go on, you belong here. I guess I'm not going back. 

Tumble sniffled quietly at his rescuer. But why? he whispered. 

Just go, please... Strange One whispered back. Then he straightened up, his eyes hard. His voice struggled not to waver as he called out in a loud voice. 

If I am a danger to you, then I will leave. 

There were several murmurs from his family. Even Tall One seemed to be slightly stunned by his announcement. He continued, trying hard not to let his voice fail. I am returning to where I came from. As it was I who brought this upon you all, it is now my duty to stop it. He nodded. I am going. If I never return, then you will know that I have failed. Farewell. 

With that, he turned and ran and was gone. Tall One slowly walked to the edge of the clearing where he had left. Her eyes, now hidden from the rest of the group, watered and softened with tears. 

Good luck, she whispered so that the others would not hear her. 

***** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	4. Mimic

*waves to the people* Yo 

*waves to the people* Yo. Here's the next installmentthingy. Whatever. On a side note, Barriyado is (as some of you may know) the Japanese name for Mr. Mime. And yes, there are female Mr. Mimes. Check out the battle with Sabrina in Gold/Silver. As always, your reviews would be most welcome!

__

*****

Now was a time of danger. Even the young ones felt the tension in the air, and they whimpered quietly amongst themselves. The only kit who seemed calm was the one that Strange One had rescued. Every once in a while, he would casually reassure them all that Strange One would save them, that he would make everything better.

Tall One squinted, her vision blurred slightly with unshed tears. What was the lad's name again? Her fertile mind recalled the names of every family member that she had watched over. There were just so many...then she had it.

Tumble? she said quietly, and the young one approached, biting his lower lip in agitation. But it wasn't the danger of humans that was bothering him.

Why? he asked her angrily, his voice clogged with tears. Why did you send him away? He rescued me...

Tall One sighed as Tumble hugged her close. It isn't that simple...Strange One earned his name by being different. Although he's learned to embrace those differences and be a fine member of our family...the same qualities that make him so special are putting the rest of us in danger. He saw that, and now he's doing every thing in his power to stop that same danger. Do you understand?

Tumble sniffled quietly in response. What are we gonna do?

The older Pikachu was not sure how to answer Tumble's question. It certainly wasn't an easy one. If the family remained in the midst of raiding humans, it would mean death or capture to the entire group. But they had nowhere to go. Where could she relocate to, with nearly a score of Pikachu, some of them very young?

She needed help.

And there was the answer. Still holding the young one close, Tall One turned her head skyward, crying out mentally' as Jasauq had taught her.

*JASAUQ!*

The Abra appeared at her side, wincing slightly.

No need to shout, my child.

Tumble gasped at this sudden appearance, but then his voice returned, awed. It's Wise One!

Wise One was the name that the Pikachu had given Jasauq. The Abra ruffled Tumble's headfur with a talon. Yes, I've come to help. he soothed, answering the young one's unspoken question at the same time. Then he looked up, locking eyes with Tall One.

There is much disturbance in the forest.

Tall One breathed out slowly. Yes, Strange One-

The Abra looked up sharply, and he prepared to read her memory.

Tell me everything.

*****

"What do you have to tell me?" the voice over the phone said in kindly tone. "It had better be good news." The voice grew considerably less kind.

Watson swallowed nervously. Even though the boss was on the other end of the line, Watson cringed as if he were in the room with him "W-we've found it, sir. In Viridian forest."

"Excellent. Do you have it captured?"

"N-not exactly..."

"IDIOT!" Watson nearly dropped the phone, his hand shaking as he cringed. The voice continued to berate the unfortunate scientist. "Why do you call me when you haven't captured it yet?! Locating it is only the easy part. You need to neutralize it. Now!"

"But sir, we have 40 traps set and will have even more by-"

"Traps nothing, you fool! Chances are you'll end up with every other living thing in Viridian in those traps. Get your dimwitted hunters out there with nets and tranquilizers, until you have that test animal captured. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir."

"And quit stuttering, you sound like an idiot, stuttering like that. My orders stand. Get that test animal, or it will be your head, Watson. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Click. The presence of a dial tone now assured Watson that he no longer had to cringe like a dog with its tail between its legs. Removing his glasses, he peered down at his worktable and at his project.

With trembling fingers, he turned the switch of the small, handheld piece of equipment. It was a scanner.

It worked!

Watson, in his haste to please his boss, had invented something that would track down the creator of his scars.

"Let us see you run and hide now, my dear test subject," Watson sneered in a most unkindly manner. "That Ice power we gave you will make you stand out like a sore thumb to this scanner!"

*****

Strange One was careful the moment he left the protective fringe of the forest. He must not be seen by anyone. Crouching low as he could, he snaked forwards with his stomach dragging in the grass. Ears perked, he carefully lifted his head out of the tall grass, peering down the well-worn dirt road. Towards the human settlement.

His main problem was how he was going to get past the city. When he had first arrived in Viridian Forest, he had made the trip by night. But now the high noonday sun beat down on the town, unusually warm for the season, making any kind of travel impossible for him. He was just too obvious.

Strange One didn't relish that warm sun either. As he was, he couldn't stand much heat, even direct sunlight tended to bother him quite a lot. But he needed to get going now. The later he was delayed, the longer his family remained in danger.

Odd to see you so far from the forest, Strange One. said a voice over his left shoulder.

Only severe caution stopped Strange One from shouting aloud with fright.

Jasauq had appeared behind him. 

Strange One stared at the Abra.

The Abra had brought a companion. A very odd-looking one.

Although the Abra's companion resembled a human, she certainly wasn't one. She stood on two legs, and resembled a pale marionette, if Strange One had known what one was. The visitor's most prominent aspect were her humanlike hands, which were broad and mittlike. Strange One gaped, somewhat confused at the recent turn of events. The Abra's companion grinned and waved with one of her large hands.

So you must be the famous Pikablu everyone's talking about.

Strange One just scratched his head confusedly. What do you mean?

The visitor winked. Never mind that right now. We've come to help you. You do have a problem, don't you? That is why Jasauq and I are here, you know. I'm Barriyado.

Strange One blinked as he recognized the name. Another Psychic, like Jasauq. He blinked again. I do have a problem, he said, even though he knew they would both just read his mind. I have to get past this city, and another one after that to get where I'm going. Certainly Jasauq knew about his journey as well.

Jasauq nodded. Yes, my child. Do you know much of Barriyado's power?

Blank look. Then Strange One noticed something strange about Barriyado. She was glowing with a strong blue aura, but this one wasn't a Psychic aura. It was-

Strange One recognized that aura. It was an Ice aura. His.

Barriyado's specialty is mimicry.

Strange One just gaped. She could do anything.

Actually, anything that somebody else can also do, my child. A very useful power, unless you are alone. Then you have to depend on what only you can do.

Barriyado nodded, the Ice aura fading as she did. Jasauq and I have come to teach you this power.

What?

Jasauq clarified. We are going to teach you mimicry, Strange One. You are going to need it.

Strange One trusted Jasauq. If he said something was needed, then Strange One was definately going to need it. Okay, he said, feeling slightly dull. But how?

Humans have a way of doing this, said Barriyado. They call them TM's, that's Technical Machines. A bit clunky, though. And they can only be used once. Then Barriyado grinned. But we Psychics have known how to teach for ages. And we don't need electronics to do it. Jasauq?

The Abra looked at Strange One. I will now give you the power of mimicry. Brace yourself.

Strange One barely had time to react.

THUD.

As his eyes opened, Barriyado stood over Strange One, grinning a little.

There you go, all done.

Strange One sat up slowly. The entire process had taken less than five seconds, but had also managed to lay him out flat on the ground. He blinked owlishly. That's it?

Jasauq nodded. It is finished. Would you like to test your new power?

Strange One stood up, eager to see if it would work. Sure, but what could I mimic?

Barriyado grinned slyly. Perhaps you would like to teleport yourself, like Jasauq can?

And get myself past the cities like that...it would keep me from being seen, and I could get to the laboratory faster than on foot! Strange One grinned. They had been right. Mimicry would be very useful.

Well, said Jasauq, Are you ready, my child? Strange One nodded, so Jasauq continued. I am going to teleport. Focus on my teleportation, and the mimic power should do the rest.

There was a slight disturbance in the air as the Abra teleported. Remembering what the Abra had told him, Strange One tried to focus on the waning Psychic energy that was a result of the Abra's teleportation. Mimic...Mimic...he thought.

With a jolt, Strange One felt something new in the back of his mind awaken. The mimic. Then with a gasp of shock, he too teleported, leaving the air around him to fill up his space.

*****

Ha! Sorry to leave on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'll put more up tomorrowPlease please please please click that little button down there and review thisI want to know if I should finish this fic totally. Thank you!!!


	5. Poison

OK, I have not updated in a long time. But here is the next chapter thingy. Please please please please please read and review, even if its to just say that you hate it. Oh, and I don't own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Not bad, my child!  
  
Strange One opened his eyes.  
  
Where was he now? He blinked slightly, looking around. He and the Abra stood on the seashore, overlooking the dark blue sea. Serene waves lapped lazily at the waters, and the mid day sunlight glinted off the waters. He suddenly became aware that he remembered where he was.  
  
He also became aware of the full sunlight falling on his back, and shuffled uncomfortably. He felt too exposed. And it was a little too hot here for his liking. Looking around, he spied a rock ledge that convieniently overhung, making a nice shady spot. Now if he could only-  
  
Suddenly, Strange One blinked as he looked around. Suddenly, he had appeared under the ledge. He was still mimicing Jasauq's teleport ability.  
  
He turned to Jasauq, who had followed his suit and retreated to the ledge..  
  
This is where I first came ashore after escaping...that means... Now it made sense. The laboratory was on an island.  
  
A volcanic island, by the name of Cinnabar, to be more specific. Jasauq opened his eyes slightly, gazing over the water. Very pretty, isn't it? Unfortunately your destination lies due south of here, across these waters.  
  
No problem, said Strange One confidentally. I swam across there once, and that was when I was half-dead from exhaustion. Or, I could always just teleport there-  
  
I would advise against that, Strange One. The Abra closed his eyes again. You had me with you to guide you here. It is unwise to teleport someplace you cannot see if you are still unexperienced at it.  
  
Can't you help me again?  
  
The Abra shook his head. Unfortuantely, I cannot. I have little distinct knowledge of the island, other than its basic location. We could possibly teleport directly into harm, which would be most unfortunate. Besides, I am needed elsewhere.  
  
Strange One blinked.  
  
With a grin, the Abra clarified. I need to guide Tall One and your family to a safe place where the humans will not find them. I have great confidence in you and your abilities, Strange One. Thus I believe fully in your ability to prevail without assistance. Tall One, unfortunately, has many in tow, some of them very young, and will need my help. Then the Abra blinked slightly. And one more thing, my child. I might inform you that the teleporting power that you now posess is temporary. Any ability that you mimic will only last for about 24 hours before it fades. The mimic ability, however, will remain. Remember this.  
  
I understand, Jasauq. Tell Tall One that I'll do my best...and tell Tumble that I'll be back soon. Good luck!  
  
The old Abra watched as the small blue figure ran along the seashore. Setting his sights along the horizon, Strange One strode bravely into the surf until the water was over his head. After this occured, he kicked out from the shore, swimming strongly. Jasauq waved a talon in farewell.  
  
Good luck to you as well, young one.  
  
*****  
  
Watson cursed loudly as he stumbled over another exposed root.  
  
How he hated the outdoors!  
  
Forests were the worst. There was always something twisty hanging overhead for one to accidently walk into, or something gnarled underfoot to trip over. Not to mention the constant annoyance of noise, insect bites, and the occasional occurrence of falling branches.  
  
One of the trackers that accompanied him looked around.  
  
"It's got rather quiet suddenly. You noticed that?"  
  
Another one agreed. "Yeah, all the Pidgeys've stopped singing, and we haven't even seen tail or nose of a Pikachu at all today."  
  
Watson sneered. "They're probably frightened half to death by your ugly mugs. Now be quiet, I need to concentrate!"  
  
He tried to keep one eye on his scanner and one eye on where he was going. So far, he had only located residual Ice power, proof that the test animal had been living in the forest for quite some time. These residual traces appeared as dim white glows on the otherwise dull green screen of the scanner. When he neared the actual test animal, it would shine forth like a beacon.  
  
Watson grinned. And that beacon would lead him straight towards the creature.  
  
THUD.  
  
Several of the trackers sniggered as Watson lay splayed out flat on his face on the ground. Pulling himself upright, he scowled at them. They only laughed harder. Picking up the scanner from where it had fell, Watson breathed a sign of relief. It wasn't damaged, thank goodness.  
  
They continued in this manner for quite some time, until they abruptly ran out of forest. Watson stood blinking confused at the setting sun. By his hasty calculations, they were now in the southernmost fringe of Viridian. They had managed to go right through the blasted forest, without a single sighting of the test animal. Other than the faint Ice trail, they had nothing to go by.  
  
Then Watson did a double take. The trail led out of the forest. That could only mean-  
  
He groaned aloud, and one of the trackers raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's up, doc?"  
  
Watson shook with fury. "The test animal...it's left the forest. We've lost it again. Blast!"  
  
The tracker scratched his head. "So, we follow that scanner doo- hicky of yours. It's bound to lead us straight to the test animal eventually, right?"  
  
Cracking his back, Watson groaned again. Oh, how he wished that the animal would of just stayed put. Now he was in for a long, and most likely tiring, chase. Watson hated chases. "Er, guess we'd better start at it then," he said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Yep. Hm...can't help but wonder where the little bugger's going though..." mused one of the trackers.  
  
"Who cares, dimwit? It's just a dumb animal, anyway. And the sooner we get going, the sooner it'll be back in a cage where it belongs."  
  
*****  
  
At the moment, Strange One had no idea that there were bad people following him. His entire focus was mainly on the still-distant land in the ever-darkening horizon that marked his destination. Cinnabar Isle.  
  
Strange One was a good swimmer-part of which was probably due to his being an Ice-type, coupled with the fact that most Pikachu are good swimmers instinctually. Certainly being an Ice-type made him quite bouyant, as Strange One found out.  
  
Unfortunately, Strange One was not the only one afloat in the sea. In the distance, many pairs of aqualine eyes glared at him, and the waning sunlight glinted off of a dozen dusky red jewels. Silently, they all sped off towards the lone swimmer, moving into a well-practiced circular move.  
  
Strange One had no real warning, all of a sudden, a dozen identical explosions of water occured, in front of, to both sides, and behind him.  
  
"Pika?!"  
  
Squinting in the waning darkness, Strange One tried to identify the ambushers. They were about the same height as Strange One, although larger around. They resembled a cross between a squid and a jellyfish, and by the looks in their eyes, the worst part of both. Each bore a small red jewel set in its forehead.  
  
The twelth of them was much different. It loomed five times taller than Strange One, and boasted two huge red jewels on its forehead. Withdrawing one of about 40 tentacles, it made a gesture at Strange One.  
  
"TENTACRUEL!!" This translated more or less to a warning:  
  
Go from here! These are our waters!!  
  
Strange One floated, treading water with a confused look on his face at the violent reception he was receiving. I am only passing through, I beg your pardon for trespassing.  
  
Tentacruel suddenly loomed over Strange One, leaning close with a furrowed brow as it regarded the loner critically. After a moment, it boomed again. Who are you?  
  
My name is Strange One, and I am only passing through.  
  
The bi-jeweled water creature loomed even closer. What is your species? it hissed dangerously.  
  
I am called Pikablu, I was once taken to Cinnabar-  
  
You?! The Tentacruel guffawed. You. You were the one that came by here a year ago. We thought as much. You are the laboratory experiment. You are a mistake.  
  
That's not true! Strange One called out angrily, his cheeks sparking with temper. I have as much a right to life as any!  
  
Drawing back at the electricity, the ring of Tentacool that surrounded him suddenly began to close in on him at the whim of its leader. The leader spoke. You are a mistake. Those such as you bring destruction and chaos to our world. And therefore you must not be allowed to survive.  
  
Strange One had been sentenced to death.  
  
He suddenly found himself floundering in the water, pushed down by nearly a dozen of the murderous jellyfish creatures. Tentacles lashed across his face, leaving a raw trails that burned. They were Poison.  
  
Stung nearly to death, and nearly knocked unconcious from the floggings, Strange One's temper blew over, and his power unleashed itself with a crackle of electricity and a blast of ice.  
  
A dozen voices cried out, as they were first pinioned by freezing ice and then electrocuted by raging thunder. But it was not enough. Tentacles wrapped about Strange One's limbs and neck, entangling him in every way possible. They were going to submerge, and bring him down with them.  
  
With blurring eyesight, Strange One could just barely see Cinnabar's dusky shores before he was dragged totally underwater. He closed his eyes, stinging from the salt water. Images of his family and friends flashed in his mind, as he was certain he would never see them again.  
  
Tall One, I've failed you, he thought sadly.  
  
But a tiny voice inside his mind refused to give up. No! It yelled. I'm not going to give up and die like this! It's just not fair! Tall One, Tumble, who will help them?  
  
Too late...submerged...can't breathe...strangling...  
  
No! I was given power, remember! Teleport! Teleport!  
  
What?! But that was dangerous, Jasauq had said.  
  
The small voice would not give up. If I stay here, than all is lost for sure, it said. It was a chance. Teleport!  
  
And so, Strange One, desperately tried to remember that far dusky shore he had seen, and concentrated.  
  
The assassins' tentacles closed in on nothing as he disappeared. They stared, confused as to what had happened.  
  
Strange One struggled up onto the shore. Luck had been with him, and he had emerged in a desolate, uninhabited stretch of beach. With rheumy, salt-rimmed eyes, he stared, trying to see through the darkness that had totally claimed the horizon. No use. He was just too weak.  
  
As the Pikablu collapsed, his rapidly failing eyesight caught a flash of something.  
  
Red eyes?  
  
Too late. Unconsiousness overcame the weary traveller completely, leaving him to the mercy of the exposed tideline. 


	6. Promise

.And I'm back again! ^_^ Here comes a new friend, who happens to be one of my favorite Pokemon species.Speaking of Pokemon, I don't own it.  
  
Anyways, read this and enjoy.Feedback would be most helpful.and if there's anything you think should happen later on in the story, please feel free to tell me in the review!! Kaboink!  
  
*****  
  
Strange One opened his eyes. They responded by showing him a dark stony ceiling.  
  
He was alive!  
  
But how? And where?  
  
By turning his head slightly to the side, Strange One learned that he was currently in a subterranian cavern. Limestone chips and imbedded foremica twinkled with the glow of irradesence. Water patterns played themselves over stony ceiling and walls, and the sound of the rushing liquid informed Strange One that a subterranian stream ran nearby.  
  
He himself was lying on a soft mossy ledge. Turning, he groaned a little, closing his eyes again. His body was afire with stinging pains, due to the lashes he had recieved. And he was probably poisoned as well.  
  
Don't move just yet, little friend. It will be dark soon. a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
The voice was soft, and something about its quality reminded Strange One of the wind rustling through the trees on a midwinter night. The Pikablu's eyes snapped open, and he blinked.  
  
W-where am I? Who're you? he croaked.  
  
From the dim shadows, a pair of almond-shaped red eyes stared at him. Somehow, crimson as they were, the eyes did not appear to be that threatening. As Strange One's eyes slowly adjusted to night-vision, he found those eyes appeared to a midnight black vulpine shape. Between the two red eyes, on the creature's forehead, was a small golden circle.  
  
I'm a friend. My name is Promise.  
  
Strange One stared at him.  
  
But you're...you're an...  
  
Umbreon? Yes, I am... Promise sighed a little. Strange One was confused. Weren't Umbreon considered Dark, and therefore untrustworthy? But this one had apparently saved his life.  
  
Squinting a little, Promise did something that Strange One was not expecting at all.  
  
He smiled. A Dark creature, smiling?  
  
Not quite as scary as you'd think, eh? Promise chuckled quietly.  
  
For a while, Promise paused, eyes passing over Strange One as he assessed his injuries. Wincing, Strange One levered himself upright until he was propped up on one forepaw. Ouch! Those Tentacool stings really hurt.  
  
So that's what happened to you? I was wondering...not every day you find an unconsious, half-dead Pikachu on the tideline you know. Ah, night has finally fallen. It is safe to venture outside.  
  
Safe? Strange One blinked, and the Umbreon read his face.  
  
I'll explain on the way. Get on. Promise offered his back to Strange One, who clumsily clambered onto the Dark-type's back. Awkwardly, he threw his arms around Promise's neck, nearly losing his balance and falling off of the smooth back.  
  
I apologize. I would carry you, but I don't think you'd apreciate being hauled around by the scruff of the neck. Don't worry, I'll walk slowly.  
  
Strange One found himself taken on a very odd subterranian tour as Promise wound his way through a network of stone tunnels, following a route known only to him. All around them, strange irridecent lichens grew, creating artificial light. Even this however was not enough to keep Promise's image definate. The vulpine head would occasionally merge with the shadows abounding. Strange One found he kept losing sight of the Umbreon, and if he had not been riding him would have probably lost him.  
  
Just as he had said, Promise explained to Strange One. Unfortunately, I find many of the day inhabitants around here somewhat...threatening...that and my sensitivity to light keep me underground until night falls.  
  
Finally, they came to the entrance of the cave. The cave's mouth was situated on the beach, and sand and surf soon became visible. Moving out into the moonlight, which was much more ample than the dim light of the cave's lichens, Strange One gave a quiet gasp.  
  
Promise was glowing.  
  
Golden rings were present on eight places on the Umbreon's sleek black form: One on his forehead, two encircling both the long ears, two at the shoulder blades, two at the hips, and the last circling his tail. Each of these rings were now glowing brightly, apparently due to the presence of the moon.  
  
Sliding off of Promise's back, Strange One landed heavily on all fours, glad his legs didn't buckle from under him. The Umbreon, however, simply stared upwards at the moon, which although was only at a half-phase, seemed to be brighter than usual. Stranger yet was the fact that a beam of light, seemingly from the moon now appeared to be spotlighting the Umbreon, and Strange One as well.  
  
At the same time, Strange One realized that the stinging pains of the poison whiplashes were slowly fading away. He even watched the red sore marks on him disappear as if they had never been there at all.  
  
The moonlight died apruptly, and the Umbreon's glowing rings dimmed considerably. Promise sat with a sigh.  
  
The moon has many healing powers, little friend. We of the night learned long ago how to harness a fraction of her power, and so became able to replentish ourselves with her light. Of course that same power can be used to heal others. I am glad to see you're alright, er-  
  
The Pikablu nearly facepalmed as he realized he had never introduced himself. My apologies, Promise. My name is Strange One, and I'm from Viridian Forest.  
  
Hmmm... the Umbreon lowered himself into the sand so that he was eye-to-eye with the Pikablu. Well then. Welcome to Cinnabar Isle.  
  
Cinnabar? That means I made it! Strange One leaped for joy.  
  
Promise raised an eyebrow, stretching out his forepaws like a sphinx. So, apparently your arrival here was planned. Er, my pardon for being so nosy, but it appears you were also quite aptly named. I've never seen a blue Pikachu before...  
  
Strange One laughed. Don't worry, I'm used to it. As to how I was named, that is a long story...  
  
*****  
  
Helicopter blades chopped at the sky noisily, carrying its human cargo further south. Watson stared ahead, scanner still in hand as he quietly adjusted his nametag. Although it was noisy and cramped in this cockpit, crammed in as he was with a dozen other trackers, he felt a bit relieved knowing he was leaving nature behind him.  
  
For now, anyways.  
  
His eyes averted downwards, towards the small scanner. For a short while, it had seemed that they had lost even their vague ice power trail, only to find it pick up again off the shores of Pallet Town. Even now, they were leaving the shore, picking up the vague ice trail where it had suddenly, and unexpectedly turned into the ocean and gone dead again. Watson noted where the tail had ended. Pointing due south.  
  
Right towards Cinnabar Isle. And home base. Somehow, and for some reason, the test animal was returning to the laboratory's site, leaving only a vague trail with more holes in it than Swiss Cheese.  
  
Watson wondered about these strange holes in the trail. How could the test animal suddenly stop emitting low level ice power, only to start again once it was clear of human settlement? With a chill, Watson wondered if it knew it was being followed. Or maybe...  
  
Nonsense. It would take something of considerable Psychic power to be able to teleport that far. And Watson was pretty sure that the test animal was incapable of such a feat.  
  
At least he hoped so.  
  
*****  
  
Strange One had related his entire history to the Umbreon, everything from his first life in Viridian Forest, to his capture and arrival at the laboratory, his escape and return to Viridian, even his encounter with Mew. Something about Promise told Strange One that he was incredibly trustworthy. And indeed, Promise listened with full attention, barely interupting at all.  
  
When the Pikablu had finished, Promise nodded. Ah, now I remember. There was talk around here about a year ago, something about one of the test animals escaping from the laboratory. So that was you, wasn't it?  
  
Strange One nodded.  
  
Hmm. Dreadful place, that laboratory. You know, this island used to have people living on it, regular civilians, not those madmen that torture innocent creatures. Unfortunately, once that laboratory went up, people started to leave. Soon there was nothing left here except the laboratory, and the volcano. And us that lived here before. Promise closed his eyes. You know, there are some that think anything that comes from the laboratory is tainted and evil as the humans who work there. You'd best stay away from them, Strange One.  
  
With a shudder, Strange One remembered the circle of grim Tentacool, the swift death sentence...I'll remember that.  
  
I stay away from most on this island too...not that I couldn't hold my own in battle...it's just...well most tend not to trust my kind. I'm a bit of a misfit around here.  
  
I trust you, said Strange One. And I don't mind misfits. I'm kind of one myself, though I wasn't always one.  
  
Neither was I, said the Umbreon. And I must confess, there is another reason I stay on my own.  
  
Years ago, Promise had been born on Cinnabar Isle, as an Eevee, a small foxlike creature who's outwardly small and vulnerable appearance held a surprising secret. Eevee's main survival technique was hidden inside it, in each tiny copy of its DNA. Irregular DNA had one specific advantage: adaptation. Depending on the climate of an area, the Eevee could adapt itself into any of five separate 'adult' forms.  
  
Three of those forms were founded in the elements of Fire, Water, and Electicity. These forms were created due to radiation from their respective elements, encased in stones. The Fire stones often broke off from lava flows from the island's volcano. Water stones were often found washed up on beaches after hurricanes. And the wake of thunderbolts, stones of Electicity were often found, smoldering where the lightning had struck.  
  
But there were two other forms that did not become attainable through stones. These two forms were complete opposites, as different as day and night. In fact, they were so different that one form could only be assumed when the sun went down, while the other came when the sun was up.  
  
The only time these two evolutions were ever attained together was during the Eclipse.  
  
It was one of these that occured when Promise was an adolescent Eevee. At his age, he should of been deciding which evolutionary path he would take. But his mind was to preoccupied with something eltse.  
  
Solei!  
  
Promise was in love with a female Eevee of his own age. Solei was her name, and Promise could not keep his mind off her. Many times he had tried to tell her of his love for her, only to find his shyness to cause the words to be swallowed in his throat. Ashamed, Promise found himself unable to say a thing about it to anyone.  
  
Learning of the upcoming Eclipse, the entire Eevee and evolutions community had planned a celebration to welcome this most enigmatic and exciting celestial events. But the celebrations just went over Promise's head. But they were good for him for one reason. He swore to himself that at the height of the festival, just before the eclipse, he would finally confess his love to Solei.  
  
The stage was set. All during the Festival, the young Eevee could think of nothing eltse. Hours seemed to pass like eternities, and Promise ferverently wished that it would soon be all over. Then, finally, it was almost time for the Eclipse. Already the sun was starting to darken out from the moon's shadow.  
  
Solei sat by herself on a tall rock overlooking the seashore, all by herself.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Um, Solei? Promise cleared his throat.  
  
Solei turned her head and smiled at him. Promise? Hello! Want to watch the eclipse with me?  
  
Promise's heart leapt! Feeling ecstatic, he nearly bounded up the rock alongside her. The false twilight was deepening, and soon all would be dark. The pair sat in silence as it came.  
  
Now! Screamed a voice inside Promise's head.  
  
But I'm scared...  
  
Don't be so timid!  
  
But what if I mess up, what if I embarrass myself?  
  
What if you don't do it? You'll never live yourself down!  
  
But-  
  
Now, dummy! NOW!  
  
Um, Solei?  
  
Yes Promise?  
  
Er, we've known each other for a long time, since we were kits, right?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Well, there was something I wanted to tell you Solei.  
  
Yes?  
  
Solei...Solei, I-  
  
Then the Eclipse came. For a split second, the world stood still. Day and night had met together.  
  
With a gasp, Promise felt his genetic code go into overdrive, twisting itself apart and reforming itself. He was evolving!  
  
A similar expression at his side told him that Solei was evolving too. The atoms that made up Promise's body seemed to be dancing, making him feel all bubbly and tingly inside, although it was not a bad sensation in the least. On the contrary, Promise felt wonderful, and felt closer to the energy that made life possible than ever before.  
  
He and Solei, evolving together! Surely this was a sign that they were meant for each other?  
  
As quietly as it had came, the Eclipse fell, and the light began to return.  
  
Promise opened his eyes. Solei opened hers.  
  
Before him stood Solei, but she had changed!  
  
Her brownish fur had transmuted into a slight violet color, the texture of which had become silk smooth. Her features had become almost feline, her expressions dainty and chiseled, as if she were made of fine china. Her tail, which had been bushy, was now like a cat's, only it had the strange phenomenon of splitting into two parts at the tip. In her forehead, between two finely slanted black eyes, shone a small red jewel.  
  
Espeon! Solei had evolved into Espeon, the day form.  
  
Promise smiled, and then he noticed his own paws.  
  
Black!  
  
With a lurch of his stomach, he glanced down at himself.  
  
Black! He was all black! Black as the Eclipse at its full!  
  
He had evolved into an Umbreon, the night form!  
  
Promise? Solei asked slowly. Is that you?  
  
The lump in Promise's throat had returned. With a sob of dismay, he flung himself away, running as fast and as far as he could, her voice still ringing in his ears.  
  
Promise, wait! Come back!  
  
But he pressed on anyways, flinging himself far into the dark forest of the island, fleeing the daylight and everything to do with it.  
  
Strange One blinked hard.  
  
And you haven't talked to her since?  
  
Promise drooped his head. I'm scared to. Dark types like I, and Psychics like her are complete opposites. We can never be together now.  
  
The Pikablu felt sad. It was clear that Promise still loved Solei, even after their time apart. It seemed so tragic, that they be seperated by something as trivial as their evolutionary paths. They had come from the same genetic code, after all.  
  
I should have known, Promise sniffed, continuing in his lovesick way. Solei, the name means 'sun.' I should of known she would evolve into Espeon. And me, so serious and quiet and reflective, what better evolution for me than to become an Umbreon?  
  
Strange One had something to say. Why should it matter how you are on the outside? If you have feelings for her, and she for you, than that it all that matters. It doesn't matter if you are opposites, you still should be together. Maybe, I hope someday that you can find the courage to tell her you love her, Promise.  
  
Thank you, Strange One. Promise said, sniffing again. I hope so too.  
  
*****  
  
Aww.poor widdle Promise..*hugs Promise* Oh yeah, as for Promise's name.I'm not sure where that came from originally, but that's the nickname of my Umbreon on my Pokemon Silver game.just a little bit of useless knowledge.Anyways, now that you have read my stuff, why don't you review??? ^_^ 


	7. Rings

Nother chapter, folks. I apologize if it's kind of short, and there really isn't any action.there will be some more action soon in coming chapters.enjoy, and as always, I do not own Pokemon.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Tall One breathed in the new dawn air heavily from her position on the branch of the lone tree that marked the position of the Pikachu's temporary new home. With a sigh, she leaned back, eyes hooded as she scanned the horizion.  
  
No humans here.  
  
Jasauq had led the family to this secluded area, which although was not too far from Viridian Forest, was much less habitated. Instead of countless trees crowding each other, this country was distinguished by its lack of trees. Instead, the ground was covered in tall grass, so tall that even two Pikachu heights would not span a single blade.  
  
Nearby, Jasauq had found a quiet pond. Water source. Tall One half- smiled as she watched a group of young ones, led by Tumble, dash into the water as each tried to splash water higher than the other. At least they were safe.  
  
Safe.  
  
All but one.  
  
Tall One's mind still wandered to Strange One. Where was he? Was he still travelling? Would she ever see him again?  
  
She knew it wasn't his fault for being different, or for wanting to rescue Tumble from being Taken. But, she thought, pounding a paw against the branch in anger as she thought so, it just wasn't fair for her to throw him out like that. This was her fault.  
  
No it wasn't.  
  
Tall One turned slowly, and found herself looking into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Bowing her head, Tall One intoned the greeting. Greetings, Legendary Mew.  
  
The feline creature sat beside her, watching the young ones down on the pond. Without looking at Tall One, she spoke. He would have left anyways, you know.  
  
Tall One blinked. Why? Why would he leave his family?  
  
Protection. Strange One realized where he had come from, and as he recalled this past year, it finally came to him that maybe, just maybe, those same people who had held him captive might be trying to locate him.  
  
But why return to the laboratory?  
  
Mew turned her head, and looked Tall One in the eyes. When Strange One was in the laboratory, I released him from his cage. You know this, yes?  
  
Tall One nodded, remembering Strange One recalling that night.  
  
I must admit, there was a reason I released him, and only him, Mew said. If I had released the entire laboratory, there would have been a massive panic. Not just our world, either. The human world as well. The only way they will all be set free is if that evil place is turned to dust and rubble. However, the rules of this world disallow me to intervene on such a level. Therefore, I chose him.  
  
You knew he would return?  
  
Mew nodded.  
  
But why?  
  
Mew stared ahead once more. Strange One is a very special creature, you probably realize that more than anyone. He has power, not just in his strength, but in his heart. He is very brave, a little bit impulsive, but still quite intelligent and resourceful. He is compitent.  
  
Tall One nodded again.  
  
Do not worry about Strange One, my friend. If anybody can save the world from that place's evil, it his he. Do not worry. We are watching him.  
  
With a blink, Mew suddenly disappeared.  
  
Tall One sat alone with her thoughts, still slightly overwhelmed by who she had just seen. But something lingered in her mind. Mew had said, 'we are watching him.'  
  
We?  
  
*****  
  
Watson allowed himself a rare smile.  
  
BLIP.  
  
Ah, he thought to himself dreamily. That wonderful sound.  
  
BLIP. BLIP.  
  
The scanner finally showed him what he had been searching for what seemed forever. The beacon. He had found his test subject, in probably the last place he would ever expect to find it.  
  
On Cinnabar Isle!  
  
The blips had started even before the helicopter had landed, making Watson all the more impatient to get off that noisy piece of equipment. Even as he stepped off the copter, he gave orders left and right to various trackers.  
  
"Block off all outgoing sea vessels and aircraft. I don't want a single thing leaving this island, do you hear me?!"  
  
"Hey you there! Collect a dozen others. We have a little test subject that needs neutralizing-huh?"  
  
His phone was ringing. With an internal cringe, Watson picked it up with a scarred hand. Some hunch told him he knew who was calling.  
  
He was right, too.  
  
"WATSON!"  
  
"Y-yes sir?"  
  
The voice began, more calm this time, but still controlled by much rage. "What in the name of anything is taking so long? I have the media breathing down my neck about this...this anomaly. Quarrantining the island even!"  
  
"Well sir, I thought that keeping the island isolated so that the subject does not es-"  
  
"IDIOT! As if you thought the media wouldn't catch a scent. I have thousands of reporters right now beliving there is some sort biological hazard there, a plague. Thanks to your 'quarrantine,' we're close to having a crisis here. Much more of this, and we'll be shut down for good!"  
  
"Well sir, I apolog-"  
  
"Don't apologize, fool! Fix it! Now!"  
  
There was a loud bang, as if the person on the other line had suddenly and forcefully thown his phone against a wall. There was a hiss, quickly cut off by the sound of a dial tone. Watson stared at the phone nestled in his scarred palm. Then he jerked upright like a puppet on a string.  
  
"The boss says this is urgent, otherwise it's our heads."  
  
One of the trackers sniggered. "You mean yours."  
  
Five minutes later, they were scouring the island in groups.  
  
*****  
  
Promise peered out, squinting at the orange blaze of another day's sunset. Wrinking his sable black nose, he sniffed the wind. With a grunt, he withdrew his head, turning to where Strange One huddled deeper in the cave.  
  
Humans. We might not be safe here for much longer.  
  
Abruptly, Strange One began glowing again. With a scowl, he forced the Ice power to stop manifesting. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, and made him feel overly antsy and sarcastic.  
  
Great. I'm bound to be discovered. And I need to get to that laborotory.  
  
Promise furrowed a brow. Why do you want to do a thing like that?  
  
Two reasons. With eyes closed, Strange One slowly arched his back, reliving it of all its tension. First, I'm going to free the place of all the others the humans have tortured. Second, I'm going to destroy that building.  
  
The Umbreon sighed. Quite a large task for one little Pikablu, don't you agree?  
  
I have to do it. For my family's sake. For everyone's sake.  
  
Well then little friend, if you belive so greatly in your task, then I can't help but try to aid you in any way possible. The Umbreon sat up, almost posing as his scarlet eyes twinkled slightly.  
  
Thank you. Strange One breathed out. As of yet, he had no idea just how many were kept prisoner in that laboratory. Not to mention even the thought of going back to that...that place...caused the fur on his neck to rise. But it wasn't a time for cowardice. He was needed.  
  
Inching slightly out, Strange One allowed nothing more than his head to peer around at the entrance. Wrinkling his nose, he recognized the familliar scent. Yes, these were the same humans that had threatened his family.  
  
Hide!  
  
Instinct brought his head swiftly back into the cave entrance. Luckily for him, it was just in time. A moment later a large steel-toed boot blocked the sunlight streaming through the entrance. The stink of threat almost became unbearable.  
  
Promise just shook his head. I fear your quest may be all in vain, my friend.  
  
Strange One's jaw stuck out. I'm not giving up. If only I could still teleport-  
  
You could what?  
  
The Pikablu nearly facefaulted. Of course, he had never told Promise about his Mimic ability. What if-  
  
It was just at that exact moment that inspiration smacked him upside the head.  
  
Figuratively, of course.  
  
Hey Promise, is it true that Umbreons can phaze in and out of shadows?  
  
When night had fallen, Strange One tested his hypothesis.  
  
The dim glow of Promise's rings told him that night had truly fallen. You see, he explained quickly to Strange One, It works better at night, more shadows, you see...  
  
Strange One nodded a little. Do you think there will be enough shadows tonight, Promise? He shuffled from side to side slightly in his antsyness.  
  
Hopefully. You ready?  
  
The Pikablu nodded. Do it.  
  
Abruptly, Promise's image faded into nothingness. The only thing that truly gave away the Umbreon was the faint glow of the rings. But even the most sharp-eyed of observers would probably miss these.  
  
Oh well, thought Strange One. My turn.  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated. Mimic...Mimic...  
  
His eyes flew open abruptly. While the Teleport mimic had caused a strange abrupt feeling in the back of his head, this Dark mimic caused his stomach to twinge. Apparently, adapting to Dark power was a bit of a leap ahead of adapting to Psychic. He blinked several times.  
  
While the world had appeared quite dim a few moments ago, it now appeared quite clear. In fact, all shadows now contrasted brightly. No problems identifying shadows, then. He could see in the dark now.  
  
In fact, blinking around him now, he noticed other changes. Goldish colored rings, just like the Umbreon's, had appeared on his shoulders, hips, and tail. Something told him that there were rings on his ears and forehead as well.  
  
Youch, he said. I guess it worked.  
  
A bodiless chuckle from nearby told him Promise agreed.  
  
Abruptly, Strange One fazed out, just as Promise had done.  
  
Welcome to the land of the night, Strange One! Promise appeared at his side, slightly transparent, but much more visible than before. A bit different than what you're used to, eh?  
  
I'll adjust, Strange One grinned. But in the meantime, I think it would be good to make our exit and get to the laboratory.  
  
I agree, said Promise.  
  
And the two left the cave entrance, striding boldly to the shadows towards where the eerie building loomed in the distance. 


	8. Danger

An actual update?! Gasp! Sorry people, It's just that with the semester and exams and all. Hope you understand. Anyways, thank you nice reviewers (all 4 of you) for reviewing. Since people are actually reading this, I've decided to continue it.  
  
I don't own Pokemon. Strange One I guess would be mine. You can have Watson if you really want him…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Watson muttered a particularly volatile explicative, causing his entire team of followers to abruptly come to a halt. Confused at the reason for their leader's sudden anger, they looked at each other with perplexed faces.  
  
Slumping his thin shoulders, Watson threw the scanner to the ground, only stopping himself from stomping it with sheer willpower. He still needed it, after all.  
  
"Its gone!"  
  
One of the trackers scratched his head, shouldering his tranq rifle as he did so. "Gone?"  
  
"You heard me. One minute, the scanner's tracking that test animal, and its glowing like a beacon. Next minute...gone! Ice-trail still there, but its only residual. The actual source of the power is now no longer present."  
  
"Huh, little bugger's being more of a problem than its worth, eh boss?" One of the trackers sniggered.  
  
Watson could not totally cloak the look of panic in his eyes as he replied with scorn. "We still need to neutralize it. The longer that...thing...is at large, the closer and closer we come to very real and horrible pain. You know how the boss gets if he is disappointed."  
  
"Ok." His trackers were merely good at their job, as far as brains went, they were duller than a butter knife.  
  
"Now, before we continue, we need to find a reason for this anomaly: what would cause a previously present energy level to suddenly dissipate? Now, this test animal has had previous 'breaks' in its energy output, however now we might be dealing with something of a different nature. Previous breaks, upon further analysis, were found to have a faint Psychic residue. And this break-"  
  
Here he abruptly stopped speaking aloud, and adjusted a few knobs and dials on his retrieved scanner. For a moment he peered at the results. Then, as was his habit, he began speaking his thoughts aloud again. His voice sounded wavering, as if he had come up against something unexpected.  
  
"However, this time the break has been observed, but on further analysis, it shows us that the beacon has not snuffed itself out-instead it has unexpectedly altered. We now see a presence of chiefly Dark energy, as if the Ice power had suddenly and unexpectedly decided to take a lesser role."  
  
"Just what in the world did you do to this 'test animal,' anyways?" One of the trackers said, showing a higher degree of insight than Watson had first believed to be possible. "Its certainly got a few bugs to work out."  
  
"Indeed." With a grin, Watson realized that there was no reason they still couldn't track the test animal. Ice or Dark trail, they would both lead to the same goal. Peering, the mad scientist blinked. "Its headed towards the laboratory?!"  
  
How interesting. Watson was determined to study this creature once more once it was neutralized. Who knew, maybe the Experiment could be revived.  
  
Besides, he thought, rubbing at the familiar bumps and tracings of the scar tissue on his hands. He had a score to settle.  
  
*****  
  
Moving through the shadows was an experience altogether new to Strange One. However, even Promise was being overly wary this night. It was not often than he chose to stray this far from his home. And certainly he had never had such a target as the laboratory.  
  
Glancing down at his charge, he sighed. The laboratory was a place of evil. And Strange One was leading himself headlong into trouble, Promise knew that. But something about the way the Pikablu's jaw was set told the Umbreon that nothing was going to turn him away from his goal.  
  
The grass around the accursed building had grown long and dusty, as if in apology for such a place ever existing. It gave a dry rustle as they approached. Promise wrinkled his nose.  
  
It smells so horrid here...  
  
Strange One nodded grimly. I recognize that smell...the smell of sterility.  
  
Both of them hovered in the deepest shadow alongside the building. The scent was horrible, but not quite bad enough to drown out a second, even more unwelcome scent.  
  
The trackers were here!  
  
Luckily, both of them remained invisible to the mortal eye. Both of them crouched down in the relative safety of the shadows. As long as none of the humans accidentally stepped on them or shined direct light on them, they were safe. With a groan, Promise cracked his neck.  
  
I really hope they don't intend to stick around.  
  
The humans they were currently dealing with had the scent of the trackers that Strange One recognized, although he noticed they apparently looked fatigued. Many of them were even dragging their feet, and slumping their shoulders where they held tranquilizer rifles. Then another human arrived on the scene.  
  
This one carried no gun, nor did he resemble a tracker. He instead wore a lab coat, and carried an odd device in his hands. Strange One noticed there was something wrong with the man's hands. And his scent-  
  
Promise looked down at Strange One, who's eyes had suddenly gone slightly vacant. That one looks like he knows what he's doing.  
  
Strange One didn't directly answer. "Pika..."  
  
Something's wrong, isn't it?  
  
That man...I know him... Strange One shook his head so roughly that his ears flapped. The laboratory...the hybrid stone...it was him! He did this to me  
  
"PIKA!" The Ice power came dangerously close to reanimating.  
  
Shhh! Promise hissed as he clamped a forepaw over the Pikablu's mouth. They may not see us, but they can still hear us.  
  
Strange One relaxed slightly, and Promise nodded.  
  
I realize your anger, Strange One, but here is neither the time nor the place for it. If you really want to save those trapped in this building, you will need to control your emotions. Do you understand?  
  
The Pikablu looked at the Umbreon apologetically. I'm sorry, Promise. And thank you.  
  
This was all he had to say before the man in the lab coat suddenly turned in their direction and pointed. He spoke.  
  
"I'm getting a very strong reading from over that way. This is probably it!"  
  
*****  
  
Strange One felt his stomach leap, and swallowed hard to keep it where it belonged. Every atom in his body was screaming at him to run away. He hadn't felt so much upwelling of panic since that first night when he had first escaped from the laboratory. The Ice power, intermixed with the crackle of Electricity threatened to well up and overwhelm him.  
  
Promise looked down at his charge. He could tell that if he didn't do something quickly, Strange One would be consumed by his own uncontrollable power. He nudged Strange One, who was staring ahead at the advancing humans.  
  
Strange One, listen to me! Don't speak, just do as I say. Focus, you have to keep that power of yours in check. I'll distract them, you faze out again and get into the laboratory.  
  
The Pikablu came halfway out of his coma. Bu-what-  
  
No time! Just trust me! If they catch you, everything will fall apart! Good luck!  
  
The humans were almost upon them. Strange One and Promise fazed out of the mortal world, and once more entered the world of the shadow.  
  
Wait for it... Promise crouched down, ready to spring into his diversion.  
  
The humans were nearly upon them. Any moment they would trip over their invisible selves. Strange One quivered, frightened, but ready to make his escape.  
  
NOW! Go! 


	9. Feather

Another update...hmm...I've still got a few installments before I have to start writing the ending to this, so I'd love your feedback...anything you'd love to see at the ending? I NEEEEEEED feedback people, otherwise this fic might never find a good end!!  
  
I don't own Pokemon.  
  
*****  
  
Watson watched from several yards away as his trackers closed in on the target area. Some brandished their tranquilizer guns, while others readied tough plasticized nets. There was no way the test subject was going to escape this time. He chuckled to himself.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, a large something burst out of the grass, something that was cloaked by Dark energy. Rippling through the air like a geist, it bowled over the startled trackers. With a galloping whoosh and pop of air, it bounded off. Cursing, Watson watched the scanner. The Dark energy moved as a bulbous, pulsating mass, showing where the creature was.  
  
It was headed in a headlong charge. Right towards him.  
  
THWACK!  
  
Watson felt his legs thrown from below him as the cloaked test animal cannoned into his legs. He fell awkwardly, face first in the dirt. As quickly as it had come, the scanner showed the Dark energy streaking away, then pausing several yards away.  
  
Spitting dirt and blood aside, Watson shouted hoarsely to his trackers as he pointed towards the anomaly.  
  
"Right over there! Shoot it, already!"  
  
The air whistled with five tranquilizer darts, humming on their deadly track towards invisible enemy.  
  
ThwipThwipThwipThwipThwip!  
  
Dark energy bounded several steps to the side as the darts buried themselves in the ground. The air suddenly rippled with increasing ultrasonic energy. Watson immediately assumed a brace position, putting his head down and bracing his arms behind his neck. He knew what was coming.  
  
If his trackers didn't, then that was their problem.  
  
PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!  
  
An increasingly violent ultrasonic wail rippled through the air, causing light itself to distort. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the trackers writhe about in pain, then keel over from the horrible sound that seemed to split their heads in two.  
  
Well, it was their fault if they didn't know a Screech attack when they saw one.  
  
Something lingered in Watson's mind. First Ice, then Psychic, now Dark.  
  
What next?  
  
In fact, Watson was so involved in his own thoughts, he totally missed out on the second, smaller mass of Dark energy as it streaked off and away from the scene of calamity. Towards the laboratory.  
  
*****  
  
Apparently the laboratory had begun to fall into disuse; Strange One found it simple to break into the building via an air duct that had fallen on one hinge. The air duct was full of echoes and loud bangings that hurt Strange One's ears, but he continued on grimly, knowing what he had to do.  
  
As quickly as the duct had begun, it abruptly ended.  
  
Strange One held his breath. The smell of sterility seemed to clog his senses, making him feel woozy. His eyes took in every sight, and his ears took in every sound.  
  
It was exactly the way he remembered it.  
  
It wasn't the same room he had known so well for those months, but then again, most rooms in laboratories all have the same general structure. Everything in the room was shiny and metallic, polished to a sheen that made his eyes hurt to stare directly at it. Strange One carefully remained phazed out as he tentatively stuck his head out. This room had no humans in it at the moment.  
  
Good.  
  
Tentatively, one paw at a time, Strange One let himself fully into the room. He surpressed a slight shiver, staring around him and slowly pivoting in a full circle. A chill ran up his spine, and his aura almost resurfaced. Closing his eyes, he let the feeling pass.  
  
You're back.  
  
Mew's small voice caught Strange One off guard, and he abruptly became visible again. Turning round, he wasn't surprised to find Mew hovering a few feet above him. Slowly, she sank down to the floor, looking around at her surrounding with a slight shudder.  
  
This whole place radiates with a bad aura, yet you've returned. Why? The eyes riveted on him. It was a rhetorical question, but one that he felt compelled to answer anyways.  
  
I've come back to stop the evil they're doing here forever. You released me from this prison a year ago. But what about the others? Why should they suffer? I come to set them all free, Legendary Mew. I come to set them free and then destroy this place.  
  
Well said, Strange One, Mew said with a note of approval. But first there is something you should know. Come with me.  
  
Strange One was about to argue, looking around at the row of grim cages that lined the walls. But something about Mew's eyes stayed his thoughts and protests. Wordlessly, he followed her out of the room.  
  
Their shadows lengthened down the florescently lit hallway. Strange One padded after Mew as she silently glided down the hallway, unchanging in her pattern of hovering and flying. Swallowing hard, Strange One hunkered down. He felt increasingly uncomfortable. What exactly did he need to see?  
  
He didn't have long to wait for an answer. Abruptly, Mew stopped at a door. Putting a paw on the door, she looked to Strange One. She seemed almost...apologetic?  
  
There was a click, and the door opened with a creak as Mew pushed on it. It opened with agonizing slowness. The scent of the accursed doctor who had sundered him wafted in, overplaying the smell of sterility. The room that opened before them was nearly empty-save for a desk, a file cabinet, and a thick yellowed notebook that lay open on the desk. Quietly, Strange One padded in. Mew floated overhead and beckoned Strange One onto the table. He did so, and looked at her, confused.  
  
This book, Mew said with a sigh, contains every creature that, like you, were subjected to the radiation of a hybrid stone. Gently, Strange One turned pages with a paw, not understanding the writing, but gazing sadly at the photographs: many Vulpix, Poliwhirl, Gloom, and Pikachu like himself. Running a paw over the pages, he looked up at Mew. Did any of them...?  
  
No. Mew said quietly, taking a deep breath. You were the only one who ever survived. She closed her eyes in sadness.  
  
The Pikablu turned to the last page, where he halted. There, clearly in the photograph, was a small yellow Pikachu, but-  
  
That's me...Before I was changed.  
  
Mew nodded. I should explain. For years this scientist has been trying to develop a new radiation stone by warping the energies of existing stones. But every time he tested the stone, the poor victim he tried on it was killed instantly, or died soon after exposure. When he came to you, however, he tried something different. Are you familiar with the concept of DNA?  
  
Sort of, Strange One shrugged. My friend Promise told me about it, a little bit. Before he evolved, he was an Eevee, and he told me about their irregular genes.  
  
Mew nodded again. Your Umbreon friend knows a lot. Those same irregular DNA sequences were assimilated into your own DNA, Strange One. Those injections they gave you...it was all part of this experiment of his.  
  
And?  
  
To put it bluntly, it worked.  
  
Strange One stared at the book. Blinking, he pulled out something that apparently had been closed in the margin along with his entry.  
  
It was a single blue feather, about a foot long.  
  
There was a gentle tug from inside him, and his Ice aura flared up again, as if in reaction to his contact with the feather. A second jolt, and Strange One suddenly felt his Mimic of Promise's powers fade. Staring at his shoulders, he watched his `rings' slowly fade out of existence.  
  
Mew appeared suddenly alarmed. It is dawn. and with that she abruptly disappeared. But her mind voice stayed for moments longer than her physical self. You know what your task is, Strange One. Rise up to it.  
  
Then Strange One was left alone with himself. 


	10. Flame

Another day, another chapter. I think I said this last update but I'll say it again. I NEED FEEDBACK!!! I'm sorry if I'm annoying people, but I would really appreciate some reviews. I really really want to know if people like how this story is going or not. Do you want something to happen during the ending? Do you utterly LOATHE this fic? Whatever the case, please please please...I need feedback, whether it's reviews or even an email (my addy's [1]snowsilverkat@hotmail.com BTW) Enjoy this new chapter. Things are starting to get interesting now...  
  
As always, I do not own Pokemon.  
  
*****  
  
All the time, while Strange One had been exploring the laboratory, Promise, in phased-out form, had been leading the trackers on a merry chase. Watson stood to the side, still nursing a sore and probably broken nose as he guided them towards the Dark energy with his scanner.  
  
But Promise bounded ahead of them all, always just a whisker-length's away from their tranquilizer darts. A feeling of euphoria overcame him, even though he knew his task was perilous. But every second the trackers spent chasing him was another second that Strange One then had to enter the laboratory. Now it-  
  
Just then, the sun arrived over the horizon.  
  
With a lurch, Promise felt himself become totally visible as the morning rays hit his hide and quelled his glowing rings. In his distraction, he had totally forgotten how much time had passed. And the arrival of the sun was causing his Dark power to fade. Now, with the arrival of the day, it would only work in the largest of shadows.  
  
The trackers all stared as they finally saw their quarry with their own eyes.  
  
"Breeon..." the Umbreon half-smirked, feeling sheepish. Feeling the fool for being so ignorant, he shuffled a little. Now he was out of the bag.  
  
THUNK.  
  
With a wince, the Umbreon felt rather than saw the dart lodge itself in his leg. As if goading himself into action, he quickly dashed off into the underbrush, before the dart started to take effect. It wouldn't be long, he realized, before the humans would soon be back on Strange One's trail. In that case, he figured as he ran, it was time for him to gather help. And conquer a few demons while he was at it.  
  
Watson spluttered. "That wasn't the test animal at all!"  
  
One of the trackers smirked. "Nailed it though. Want me to go and collect it?"  
  
"No, fool. We've got other matters more important to us." Curiously, he turned once more to his scanner. The piece of equipment still held up well, considering the abuse it and its master had been through in the past few days. Instinct told Watson that he should try the Ice scanner again, so he did so.  
  
Aha!  
  
"Its back...it's in the laboratory!"  
  
The trackers craned their necks, interested.  
  
Without bothering to look up, Watson started running in the direction of the laboratory.  
  
"Round up the others. We have to surround the place, and then close in!"  
  
*****  
  
With the feather firmly tucked behind his right ear, Strange One retraced his steps until he was once again inside the first laboratory. With a grim face, he prepared himself for his most difficult task yet: breaking into the cages. He paused a moment, allowing his eyes to wander across the front of one of the lower-level cages. If only he could figure out how to open it-  
  
For half a moment, he considered breaking it open with Ice power like he had the first, but he immediately thought better of it. The last thing he needed was to draw attention to himself, now that he could no longer become invisible.  
  
"Pikablu." in frustration, he kicked at the cage door, which rattled slightly.  
  
A quiet voice croaked from within. I know how they open these doors.  
  
Gingerly, Strange One peered into to the cage. How? I might be able to get you out.  
  
A pair of sapphire eyes, flecked with darker shades of gray winked and glinted back at him. See that lever? You have to pull that up to unlock the door, then pull down the latch.  
  
Thanks to nature giving him opposable thumbs, Strange One found this action to be quite simple and easy to accomplish. In a moment, the door was open, swinging wide on silent, well-oiled hinges. Strange One stepped back as the captive emerged.  
  
It was a Charmander, quite raw-boned and skinny as his species went. His eyes, while bright with blue fire, seemed considerably duller then they should have been. The flame on his tail was quite dim, showing him to be quite ill at ease at the moment. He coughed, and spoke again in the raspy voice that so opposed what should have been a light and somewhat chirpy dialect.  
  
Thank you, stranger. You have my eternal gratitude.  
  
Strange One smiled. Even though the Charmander was a Fire-type, he found he didn't mind that much at all. My name is Strange One. I'm a Pikablu.  
  
The Charmander sighed. Nobody here has a name. At least none that we can remember. The humans took our names, just like they took my voice. He shrugged, squinting at the blue Electric Mouse. Can't say I've ever seen your species before.  
  
I'm kind of one of a kind-long story though. The truth is, I've come to set you all free.  
  
That's going to be a big job. Charmander sighed. The humans did something to my throat-I think they were trying to get me to speak the human language. But it didn't work...all it did was this to my voice. The Charmander's voice grew bitter. And it took away my fire. All I have left is my inner flame, and even that will go out soon, I think. The humans did this to me, so I'll help in any way I can to stop them from hurting anybody else.  
  
Strange One could of laughed aloud in relief. The captives might have been beaten in body, but there was apparently still a lot of spirit left in them. Great. I'll start opening to cages up on the top level, you start on the bottom. Charmander nodded, and Strange One skittered up the shelf.  
  
Some of the captives readily jumped out of their cages the moment they were open; others had to be coaxed out because they were so afraid of the humans. In one case, Strange One entered a cage, emerging later carrying a tiny baby Cyndaquil by the scruff of the neck, with two more in tow.  
  
On a few grim occasions, doors were opened only to find that their occupants had passed on. Those who had survived bowed their heads sadly in remembrance to these poor creatures, whose aid had arrived too late.  
  
The contents of this particular laboratory were all strictly Fire-types, with a smattering of Charmander, Growlithe, Vulpix, Cyndaquil, and various others. Although slightly uncomfortable with the rising heat, he still spoke up.  
  
Those of you who are able to help, please help those who are weak or too young to move on their own. I came in through that ventilation shaft. If you follow my scent you should find yourself out on the right side of this building. Try not to be seen.  
  
Strange One still had a lot of liberating to do. He, followed by a half-dozen others who were stronger than most, ventured out into the darkened hallway in a race against time.  
  
*****  
  
Promise was starting to notice the sedative's effect as he steered himself towards his old home. Struggling to keep upright, the Umbreon's mind grew considerably hazier. Only by biting his own tongue was he able to continue onward. Angrily, he shook off the grogginess, and continued to the Eevee settlement.  
  
But either the way had become lost to him in his time away, or the sedative was having more of an effect on him than he thought, because it was not too much later before he realized how lost and disoriented he really was. Stumbling for the hundredth time, he stared blearily. This was the right way.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
Suddenly, Promise stopped in his tracks. He had failed. Now Strange One would be in danger, and there wasn't a single thing that he could do about it. Depressing thoughts seemed to drag his mind further into the cold wet bog of unconsciousness He was a failure, and a runaway, just like he had run from Solei. His head sank lower-  
  
Just as he was about to collapse, something large and winged buzzed his head. It wasn't a hard knock, but it certainly got his attention. A pair of sharp vulpine eyes materialized before his blurry vision. He blinked.  
  
Don't give up. Follow me.  
  
Promise dashed to keep up with the winged enigma as it fluttered busily before his nose. His eyesight slipped in and out of focus at random, but it never allowed him to fully see his mysterious guide.  
  
With the suddenness of the unexpected, the winged creature halted.  
  
You're here. Good luck.  
  
Then it was gone.  
  
The place hadn't changed much since the last time he had seen it. It was a small haven in the side of a cliff, with plenty of rock overhangs and caves to house them. The ocean was clearly visible, as was the volcano, which seems to loom over everything in the island.  
  
There were several outcries of the Eevee nature as he approached the clearing that marked the beginning of the territory; as he realized, pairs of eyes had been watching his every move for quite some time now. As the alarms spread in size and magnitude, he became aware, through increasingly fuzzy vision, of the party of Eevee evolutions that now approached him.  
  
Wobbling slightly, he nearly lost his balance. With the last of his wits, he wondered if Solei was still here. At the moment, there were no other Espeons or Umbreons present, at least of those who were drawn out by the alarm cry. This was not too abnormal, after all, Espeons and Umbreons were quite rare and unique, as it took extraordinary measures for such evolutions to occur. Scowling, the largest of the group approached. He was a Jolteon, slightly larger than most, and bristling with pinmissle spikes that jutted out in every direction.  
  
What do you want here, dark one?  
  
In response, Promise flopped over on his side, unable to fight the sedative's effect anymore. Need...help... he said, his consciousness fading quickly.  
  
A Vaporeon sniffed a little. Well obviously...  
  
The Umbreon tried to shake his head. Not...me...other...  
  
The Jolteon scowled again. Other? There are no others with you.  
  
Promise tried one last time. Find...strange...one...at...lab...  
  
He was dimly aware of several shapes approaching him, although their features were blurry and he couldn't tell who they were. For a moment, he thought he smelled flowers. Then the unconsciousness overtook him completely.  
  
*****  
  
Woot! That's it for now!!! Did you love it? Hate it? Either way, do me a little favor and review, please! I'd love to hear your feedback!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:snowsilverkat@hotmail.com 


	11. Fear

Please Read and Review this! From the reviews, I take it some of you are Umbreon fans! Yay! Last chapter had Promise getting nailed by a tranquilizer, and Strange One making new allies. Oh, and I'm starting to wind up to the climax, and I need ideas! Yeek!  
  
I don't own Pokemon. Thank you.  
  
*****  
  
Fire, Grass, Water, Electric...the labs seemed to have no end. And a shiver that constantly ran up his spine told Strange One that the humans were closing in. Gritting his teeth, he let his eyes wander up to the feather, still safely behind his ear. Every once in a while, it would glow with the blue Ice energy. Sometimes he would glow with it.  
  
Besides his task of liberating, Strange One still wasn't so sure how he was going to bring this place down permanently. Not just fire or flood, because the humans would just rebuild.  
  
This needed to be something incredibly cataclysmic.  
  
Pushing his way into another laboratory room, he halted, losing his train of thought. This room had no cages. Just a tall table, the ends of which turned upwards. Scrambling up onto the table (he had some assistance from the others), he suddenly felt heat and light on his face.  
  
Recoiling slightly, Strange One managed to squint at the contents of the table. A female Nidoran scrambled up beside him, and made a hissing noise.  
  
Eggs! So this is what they do to our children!  
  
It was like some kind of grisly buffet. Each egg was carefully separated from its fellows, and by the coloration of shells, they were also neatly sorted by specie. The lights beat down on the eggs, providing heat that should have come naturally from a nesting mother. Strange One scowled.  
  
We have to get them out of here, he said finally.  
  
Carefully, one by one, the eggs were lowered down to waiting followers. There were several Chanseys in the group, and they proved to be a great help. A half-grown Khangaskhan with no child of its own yet also managed to nestle half a dozen eggs in its pouch. Others who were able carried eggs in their forepaws. Others formed teams, carrying a group of eggs as a collective. Strange One held an egg that he found to be yellow with black stripes. Carrying the egg meant he would have to run on his hind legs, but it was better than abandoning the egg.  
  
A Bulbasaur with yellow eyes entered the room.  
  
We've got good news-and bad news...The good news is, this is the last room. The bad news, the humans are storming!  
  
This announcement almost caused mass panic, which would have been disastrous considering where they were. As it was, the volume level in the room increased by nearly tenfold. Strange One found himself jostled every which way as milling shapes shuffled uneasily. Lifting his charge high over his head, he yelled so loudly that it made the very air around him crackle with electricity.  
  
"PIIIKA!!"  
  
All activity in the room immediately stopped. All eyes turned towards him and he swallowed slightly. He wasn't used to taking leadership positions all the time; back at home he had left that duty to Tall One.  
  
Tall One. With a lump in his throat, the sudden memory of what he had left behind nearly made him keel over right there. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that there was no use sobbing over what had happened. All he could do now was help here, and now.  
  
Listen up! If those humans catch us in this building, we're done for. We have to get out of here, and quickly. Don't leave a single egg behind!  
  
A tiny baby Squirtle pulled on Strange One's tail gently as he gently deposited his egg with the Khangaskhan.  
  
What `bout you? it squeaked. You coming?  
  
Strange One nodded. I'm coming too!  
  
Just then, the door slammed open.  
  
The trackers had arrived.  
  
*****  
  
Tumble sat up suddenly, breathing hard. Gulping for air, he suddenly gave voice to a shrill yelp that stung all the others into wakefulness.  
  
"Pikapi!"  
  
Tall One's ears stood up straight as she stared at Tumble. With a concerned look on her face, she strode over to him, giving comfort to the others as she did so.  
  
No worries, go back to sleep.  
  
Several grumbles and murmurs of agreement met her words, and soon the family settled down and slept peacefully once more. All except two.  
  
Tumble sat down hard, leaning on Tall One for support. I had a bad dream, he muttered absent-mindedly. One ear drooped along his back as he blinked back rings under his eyes.  
  
Oh? Of what? Not monsters again? Tall One smiled gently as she stroked the little one's head.  
  
The young one shook his head. No, he croaked in a quiet voice. Sniffle. It was a dark place. Kind of like the cage, only bigger. And there were others there...something was wrong with them all, and they wanted to get out.  
  
Tall One nodded slowly, patiently accepting the vagueness. Was that all?  
  
No. Again, Tumble's voice was strangely quiet. No...There were bad people-humans-that were trying to get at them-and-Strange One was with the others!  
  
Tall One swallowed hard. Strange One's at the lab...  
  
*****  
  
Promise opened his eyes slowly as the sedative's effect slowly wore off. He shook his head, and an intense wave of dizziness caused him to quickly stop. The world was still spinning and fuzzy. Slowly, he levered himself upright, feeling as wobbly and unsteady as a newborn. He couldn't stop blinking, and his ears flatly refused to stand up. He took a steady, slow breath, and the world stopped spinning a little.  
  
So, the sleeping beauty's awake.  
  
The voice sounded hardly welcoming, and slightly sarcastic. A Jolteon (nothing else could be that yellow and spiky in an Eevee settlement) sat up, staring Promise in the eye. The Jolteon smirked. Don't try any tricks now. Though you don't look that tough for an evil type.  
  
Even though he was weak, Promise couldn't help but groan. When are you fanatics going to learn? Dark type! Dark is not a synonym for evil!  
  
Whatever. The Jolteon turned away, and barked loudly.  
  
Promise sighed. Now he was in for it.  
  
Sure enough, three others, a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon answered the summons. All three of them were males, larger than normal. From the way they carried themselves, they seemed to be authorities of some sort. None of them looked very happy at the appearance of an Umbreon in their midst.  
  
The large Jolteon looked sharply to his left at the one who had been on guard. You may leave. Promise wasn't exactly sad to see his cynical companion leave.  
  
With that finished, all three turned towards the Umbreon, who flinched at the triple glare of daggers. He could almost feel the tension in the air.  
  
The Flareon spoke first. His questions were very direct. Who are you and why did you come here?  
  
Promise realized his encounter before he passed out had not been the most informative way to communicate. So he spoke now. My name is Promise. I came for help-but not for myself. For a friend.  
  
The Vaporeon spoke next. Promise, eh? You once lived here, did you not?  
  
Its true that I once lived here sir, but I left-  
  
-after you evolved, the Vaporeon nodded. Why?  
  
Promise swallowed hard. They were leading him away from his ask for help, and bombarding him with personal attacks. He sat up slightly. If you pardon me for being so abrupt, sirs, the help I ask for is quite urgent-  
  
The Jolteon's hackles rose. Your elder asked you a question, Dark one. Why did you leave?  
  
Promise sighed. Shame, sir.  
  
Before they could interrogate him further, a new voice rang out.  
  
Stop this at once!  
  
Promise's legs nearly turned to jello. He recognized that voice.  
  
An Espeon arrived, running so smoothly over the ground it was like she were gliding. She halted, coming between the three leaders and Promise.  
  
Can't you see he's wounded? And here you are, treating him like a prisoner, asking him so many irrelevant questions! Is he not of Eevee's blood? Is he not entitled to stay here without being persecuted?  
  
The three leaders looked angry, but nodded quietly at the Espeon's request. Quietly they turned and retreated.  
  
Honestly, the barbarians... the Espeon turned to Promise. You're in a bit of bad shape. Nothing a good sun won't fix, though.  
  
Almost as soon as she spoke, a shaft of sunlight suddenly shot from above, illuminating them both like a spotlight. Promise, whose legs had finally buckled again, laid stunned with his chin on the ground. Opening one red eye, he looked up at the Espeon.  
  
Solei!  
  
*****  
  
Please Read and Review this! I've got some artwork for this that I'm gonna try and post eventually. BTW, if anybody else wants some Pokemon artwork, I could try a few requests! 


	12. Love

It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, consider it a hiatus or an intermission, or SOMETHING of that nature. All in all, I've been kind of busy. But I apologize. I did finally get an art archive on Side7, you can visit it at: http://www.side7.com/art/katduga/gallery.html  
  
Yeah, so that's my site. You'll probably have to scroll down to see the stuff I uploaded concerning this story, but its there. Requests, especially Pokemon and such are acceptable! Also, I would really still like some feedback on this story. Any real questions you have about this? Comments? Flames? Go for it. I really want to know if I should continue this type of writing or if I should just quit now. Thank you all so much!!!  
  
I don't own Pokemon. Yet again.  
  
*****  
  
Watson was at the head of the trackers as they slammed the door open. Although he didn't possess a tranquilizer gun himself, he had armed himself with the next best thing: one of the tough plastic nets, affixed to a fiberglass pole about 4 feet long. It was this that he brandished in one scarred hand while still carrying the beat up energy reader with the other. The device had told him where the Ice energy was.  
  
The trail had wound haphazardly though every single room in the building, sometimes weakening, but stopping at every single cage. The trackers had looked confused at the cage doors, which now all swung open, their prisoners released. For hours the trackers, led by Watson, had followed the Ice trail as it wound upon itself, often looping about somewhere only to dead end. Watson could hardly think that the test animal was intelligently trying to release all its fellows. But finally, the confusing Ice trail had ended in the Incubation Room.  
  
And for the first time since the escape, he and Strange One met face to face.  
  
The entire group of escapees fell silent. Many of them were frightened by humans-and for good reason. But others had gone too far and suffered too much to fear them anymore. The Charmander with the damaged voice showed his teeth, and the flame on his tail temporarily returned to its full flare.  
  
But Strange One, at the head of the group, saw nothing of it.  
  
All he saw was Watson.  
  
He didn't know the scientist by name, but the human's face had burned itself into Strange One's mind. The one who had held him captive, the one who gave him the injections, the one who sundered him from his own kind.  
  
The one who had made him Pikablu.  
  
Strange One's eyes narrowed his eyes, and his cheeks crackled dangerously. It grew considerably colder.  
  
It was at this point that Watson realized something. Even with the trackers at his back, and the considerably smaller stature of those he was up against, they seriously outnumbered his group. He wavered slightly, and the net rattled in his hand. What was he to do?  
  
Strange One had no such problem deciding.  
  
He charged!  
  
And behind him, the escapees followed, each screaming its own warcry in its own distinct tongue.  
  
Many trackers were simply overwhelmed, trampled flat by the sheer number of the swarm. However, several began to fight back, lashing out with the butts of the tranquilizers. Others fired randomly into the fray, hoping to hit something.  
  
Watson, having only the net, found nothing better to do then use the long pole as a weapon. Abandoning the scanner, he took the pole in both hands, just as the test animal leapt for him. The doctor took a lucky swing.  
  
Strange One, unable to change his trajectory in mid-leap, could only brace himself as the pole connected solidly with his side. With a cry of dismay, he was knocked heavily sideways, crashing heavily onto the floor on all fours. Dazed, he half-stood, then fell down again.  
  
Watson stared gaspingly at the fiberglass pole in his hands. It had cracked cleanly in half in impact with the Pikablu. Both ends were heavily laid with frost, and his disfigured hands ached horribly as the cold touched his skin. Exhaling slightly, he stared at the injured test animal. Watson smiled grimly. He had done it.  
  
"Hah!"  
  
The single outburst echoed suddenly. Watson looked about himself, confused. Why had it suddenly become so quiet? The reason hit him like a bullet train into a cement wall.  
  
His trackers had fled. He was the only human left. Hundreds of eyes turned silently on him. Angry eyes. Eyes that he had mocked every day from the other sides of the cage bars. He knew those eyes and feared them, but never like this.  
  
Without a sound, Watson's nerves failed him, and he too fled down the hall, his footsteps the only thing heard echoing in the room.  
  
The Charmander growled, and started purposely after Watson.  
  
He can't run, we are faster then him!  
  
Leave him.  
  
All eyes turned where Strange One lie prone on the floor. One of his eyes half-opened and stared intensely at the Charmander. With deliberate care, Strange One levered himself upright, immediately wishing he hadn't. His whole left side was a throbbing mass of bruise, broken bone, and pain. Gritting his teeth, Strange One spoke again, his voice subdued and rather quiet.  
  
He's not worth it. He's just a pathetic show of what humans can become. If we start to become angry and hate so much that we feel we need to kill him to satisfy ourselves, then we ourselves have become as pathetic as the human. Some of humankind might have gone so low as to kill and murder living things for their own pleasure. Let us hope our own kind does not sink so low.  
  
Silently thanking Promise's wisdom for showing itself, the Pikablu stood straight. The feather behind his ear started to glow again. Inhaling slowly sent a new wave of pain down his side. But Strange One chose to ignore it.  
  
Let's go. Far from here.  
  
There was no argument.  
  
*****  
  
The trackers had made it outside. Several were limping, and most of them were bleeding from the melee. Clearing his throat, one of the less dense ones looked around him.  
  
"Beaten up by a bunch of animals. This is pathetic!!"  
  
There was a murmur of agreement. The men were just too injured to argue otherwise. The man continued dejectedly. "I'm sick of listening to a washed up crackpot who's to foolish to be smart. I say we desert. The helicopters are still here, right?"  
  
Sure enough, the two helicopters remained where they had been left, glinting brightly in the early evening sunlight. Only 30 or so yards away from them.  
  
A second voice spoke. "I dunno what The Boss would say about that. He doesn't take well to deserters…"  
  
There was another murmur of assent. The first man to speak sighed aloud. "So what do you suggest?" He said, sounding angry.  
  
There was a sudden noise, and the trackers found themselves literally surrounded by a hundred Eevee evolutions. Blue, yellow, crimson and brown, each stared silently at the small group of humans. Several showed their teeth.  
  
The second man's eyes widened several inches. "On second thought…maybe a strategical retreat would be a good idea after all…"  
  
Slowly, the circle of Eevee evolutions opened, leaving a clear path for the trackers to move towards the helicopters. Raising a collective eyebrow, the trackers looked at each other. Finally, the first man shrugged.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
He strode purposefully towards the helicopters, followed by the score of beaten trackers. Behind them, still as stern as ever walked the army of Eevees. It was obvious that any tracker who stepped out of line would find himself shocked, burned, and frozen, not necessarily in that order.  
  
It was with an air of dejectedness that the trackers wordlessly filed into the two helicopters. The army stood impassively as the chopper blades began to turn, slowly at first but then building up speed as centrifugal force increased. Soon the blades were a blur, and the helicopters lifted off the ground with a downblast of wind. Some younger Eevees ducked as the sound grew to a roar.  
  
Standing away from the crowd , at the crest of a hill, and watching as the helicopters grew smaller in the distance, were two quadruped figures. The larger figure was midnight black, and looked uncomfortable. The second, smaller violet figure blinked slowly and looked to her companion.  
  
How are you feeling, Promise?  
  
Promise raised an ear, cocking his head quizzically to one side. What?  
  
I asked how you were feeling.  
  
Promise's shyness around Solei hadn't abated any more then his love had. Staring directly at his forepaws, he murmured, Okay, I guess.  
  
Being an Espeon and a Psychic, Solei knew better. It was true that her skills as a mind reader were strong, but reading the minds of Dark types were beyond her unless they deliberately allowed her to. Dark types had a strict advantage over Psychics in that matter. She could have asked him what was wrong. But she decided to keep silent. If Promise wanted to say anything, he would have to say it on his own.  
  
Promise lifted his head as the helicopters faded into the blue sky. Turning his head towards the now abandoned laboratory, he said, I've got to find Strange One. Standing, he started to walk down the hill, the wind tickling his nose.  
  
After a few steps, he paused awkwardly, one forepaw in the air. Turning, he looked back at Solei. I'd love it, I mean you, I mean I love you and would love you…to go with me. He stopped, stumbling lamely over his words. He wobbled slightly. Had he said what he thought he had said?  
  
You idiot, he thought to himself.  
  
I love you too. Solei said quietly.  
  
This time, Promise really did stumble, landing in a heap several yards away at the bottom of the hill. So much for the sleek and graceful image of the Umbreon. Feeling the fool, Promise would have blushed had he been able.  
  
Opening one eye, he glanced up at Solei, who stood at his side, looking concerned.  
  
Are you sure you're okay? She asked daintily, licking his cheek.  
  
Promise's eyes snapped open.  
  
Looking sad, Solei sat down beside him as he sat up. I wanted to tell you at the Eclipse Festival. But I guess I was scared, and then you started talking…Then the Eclipse came and we evolved-  
  
Promise nodded, still struck dumb.  
  
You were a handsome Eevee, and you make an even more handsome Umbreon. But then you ran off and disappeared. I thought it was because you didn't like me at first, but I guess…  
  
That wasn't it. The Umbreon's voice was still very quiet.  
  
Solei turned her head and looked at him.  
  
I- I was ashamed at what I had become. Our parents always told us, 'never stay out at night because you might become one of the Buarraki.' That Dark is bad. If that wasn't bad enough, you were Espeon…beautiful, graceful, a day walker…  
  
Solei leaned against the Umbreon and closed her eyes. That doesn't matter. If we're opposites in form, then so be it. But it's what we see inside each other that does matter.  
  
They didn't need to say what they saw inside each other. Solei didn't need to read Promise's mind to know any more then Promise needed to be a mind reader. They loved each other and that's all that mattered at the moment.  
  
Solei gently stood. So, shall we go find your friend?  
  
Strange One! Promise blinked hard. Dummy! You would forget your friend, wouldn't you?! I hope he's alright.  
  
The two lovers ran towards the lab, side by side and perfectly matching each other's  
  
stride.  
  
*****  
  
Strange One was struggling to stay conscious. As it was, he could only support himself on three legs. Several times the Charmander with the bad voice looked back, concerned at him.  
  
Are you sure you don't want help?  
  
The Pikablu would only furrow his brow and deny his pain when asked.  
  
They were making their way, slowly back towards the heating ducts that Strange One had originally used. The problem was that only the smaller members of the group could fit into such a small crawlspace. Those whose height exceeded 2 feet would not be able to get out that way.  
  
After making sure that the smaller members had successfully gotten out of the lab, Strange One turned towards the others.  
  
We need to find a door.  
  
The others nodded slowly in agreement. A one-eyed female Hitmonchan scratched the back of her head. If only we'd seen the way those humans ran.  
  
Strange One nodded, wincing and blinking back stars. He was still denying the fact he was in pain. The feather behind his ear pulsed with energy, matching his heartbeat, and with it the throbbing in his side.  
  
A quiet, husky voice in the back made itself known. We do not need to see to know which way they went.  
  
Strange One peered through his flashing vision. What do you mean?  
  
An Archanine slowly shuffled its way out of its position in back. His footsteps were slow and deliberate, and his frame, while large, denoted that he was of great age. Slowly, the old Fire-type lowered his head until the huge sable nose was level with the Pikablu's. Breathing in gently, he nodded.  
  
Strange One said simply, You are blind.  
  
Empty black eye-sockets existed where eyes should have been in the large dog's skull. Yes, he said, but I do know which way the humans went. Sometimes our other senses can see what the eyes cannot. I smell the sweat that they left in the air, I feel the movement of the air towards the exit. I hear the sound of the wind blowing from the outside. Slowly, the Archanine's head lifted, pointing down a simple hallway.  
  
Strange One nodded, and the group slowly moved on. The Pikablu was bracing himself to move when the Archanine's voice halted him.  
  
You are in great pain, young one. You will die soon if you are not given aid. Even now the joints in your body are stiffening. In a few more minutes, you will find yourself paralyzed. Another minute, and you will fall unconscious.  
  
Strange One blinked, but before he could fall, the Archanine's great jaws lifted him as gently and easily as a kitten. He would have given a cry of shock, but the mere thought made him think of pain.  
  
The Archanine walked slowly down the hall, towards the waning daylight, following his ears, his nose, and his instinct. In his mouth, the Pikablu feebly fought back the unconsciousness, before slowly succumbing to it. 


End file.
